Le secret des Malfoys
by coucinet
Summary: Slash HpDm ! Cette année, l'école accueille un Draco Malfoy bien étrange, porté d'une joie de vivre et d'une innocence bien peu malfoyennes. Le mystère Draco Malfoy n'attend qu'à être découvert et devient bien vite pour Harry le moyen d'oublier la mort
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fic^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres en tout cas moi, je prends toujours autant de plaisirs à les écrire.

Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai commencé cette fic et avec la sortie du dernier film, j'avais carrément peur que l'engouement pour Hp diminue et que je n'ai même pas le temps de poster la fic avant qu'il n'y ait plus aucun lecteur intéressé XD Enfin, ce que j'essaie de dire, outre le fait que je poste une nouvelle fic, c'est N'OUBLIEZ PAS LE MERVEILLEUX MONDE D'HARRY POTTER, PAR PITIE ! Continuez à lire des fics, à en écrire, à faire des fanarts, à faire vivre le monde d'Hp quoi…

Enfin, après ce petit discours, voici ma fic.

**Bonne Lecture^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Vacances apparemment ratées <strong>

* * *

><p>Harry allait entamer sa sixième année à Poudlard.<p>

Depuis la mort de Sirius, il n'était pas d'humeur très… joviale, dirons-nous. Il se trouvait dans le train en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Les autres, ayant compris que toutes conversations auprès de lui étaient vaines, avaient pris un autre compartiment.

Ron avait beaucoup de mal à voir son ami dans un tel état et le fait qu'il ne puisse rien faire lui était encore plus douloureux. Il jetait souvent des coups d'œil à Hermione, espérant que celle-ci puisse dire ou faire quelque chose capable d'écraser la tension palpable dans le compartiment. Mais, celle-ci ne pouvait que lui rendre une oeillade navrée.

Après un silence plus que pesant, ils entendirent la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Harry n'y fit pas attention, c'est à peine s'il l'entendit d'ailleurs. Ron, le sourire éclatant, faillit se jeter au cou de cette personne qui mettait un minimum d'ambiance à leur voyage. Mais, à mi-chemin, il dut se retenir, identifiant celle-ci. Le mouvement n'avait cependant pas échappé à la dite personne - qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

« Euh… Weasley, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?, demanda Draco d'une inquiétude feinte. »

Ron, maintenant rouge de honte d'avoir failli étreindre son pire ennemi, préféra sortir du compartiment. Hermione, ayant compris le cheminement de la pensée de son ami – principalement pour avoir eu le même – se retint tant bien que mal de rire. De toutes les vacances, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'amuser, alors même ça leur suffisait amplement, niveau distraction. Elle finit par suivre Ron dans le couloir.

Draco regarda les deux amis sortir l'un après l'autre puis posa son regard sur Harry, qui ne lui avait pas jeté un seul coup d'oeil.

Cela ne se fait pas d'ignorer un Malfoy !

« Tes amis t'ont abandonné Potter ?

- …

-Oh, Potter ! J'te cause ! »

Draco, grognant férocement, - à la surprise d'Harry, habitué au Draco hautement distingué et hautement délicat qui aurait assurément qualifié ce comportement de juste bon pour les animaux - pénétra dans le compartiment tel un conquérant, ferma bruyamment la porte et… au manque de réaction d'Harry… ne sut finalement que faire.

Malgré lui, Harry s'amusait à ignorer Draco. Jouer l'indifférent ! Voilà une chose qu'il n'avait jamais essayée et apparemment cela fonctionnait... Draco détestait passer inaperçu.

Plusieurs minutes, où Draco tentait vainement de faire enrager Harry, passèrent...

Soudain, arrivé à bout de la maigre patience dont il était doté, Draco s'affala sur le siège en face de celui d'Harry.

« Allez, quoi, Potter, un petit effort !… Qui vais-je bien pouvoir insulter, moi, maintenant ? »

Draco sourit victorieusement lorsqu'il perçut le bruit d'un rire étouffé.

Enfin ! Potter ne l'ignorait plus !

Il se releva prestement, sautillant légèrement, secouant ses bras et faisant craquer sa nuque, comme le ferait un boxer se préparant au combat à venir :

« Bon, ça va, on peut y aller ?... Ok… Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?… Ah oui !… Tes amis t'ont abandonné Potter ?... »

...

Lorsque Ron et Hermione revinrent, ils trouvèrent Harry et Draco, riant à gorge déployée, après une de leur copieuse joute verbale. Ils étaient tout bonnement stupéfaits : cela faisait près de deux mois qu'Harry n'avait pas ri ni même souri et là, il était en train de se tenir les côtés tant il riait en compagnie de… Draco Malfoy.

« Ha…Harry ?, souffla Ron »

Se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, Harry et Draco tentèrent de se calmer.

« Wouh ! Bon, c'est pas tout, les nuls, mais j'ai d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire. Ciao ! »

Sur ce, Draco se retira... Harry, lui, repartit dans sa contemplation du paysage, mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux ne semblaient pas vraiment contempler le paysage mais plutôt se perdre dans un récent souvenir.

...

Harry prenait tout cela tout à fait normalement : Draco Malfoy était entré dans son compartiment sans ses deux gorilles, avait indirectement prétendu que leurs habituelles disputes n'étaient pour lui qu'un jeu et l'avait consolé en le faisant rire... Oui, tout cela était on ne peut plus normal pour Harry…

Si Sirius était mort parce qu'il avait, une fois de plus, voulu jouer au héros, Draco Malfoy pouvait bien faire cela…

C'était un cauchemar, rien de plus qu'un simple cauchemar, voilà tout... Il n'allait sûrement plus tarder à se réveiller…

Le fin sourire qu'il avait réussi à faire naître sur ses lèvres disparut d'un seul coup... Et au désappointement total de Ron et d'Hermione, il éclata soudainement en sanglots.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il avait l'impression d'avoir un immense poids dans la poitrine, lui comprimant les poumons et le cœur. Une suffocation soudaine, chaque tentative de respiration le heurtant un peu plus.

Sa vue était brouillée, il ne voyait pas ses deux amis s'agiter autour de lui.

Il ne savait combien de temps était passé avant que ses larmes ne finissent enfin à se tarir. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour se rendre compte du paisible balancement qui l'animait. Il était, à terre, dans les bras d'Hermione qui lui soufflait des mots qu'après une légère concentration, il finit par comprendre.

« Il fallait que ça sorte, Harry. Mais, n'oublie pas qu'on sera toujours là, Ron et moi. On ne t'abandonnera jamais. »

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, celle de Ron. Il soupira, apaisé, ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte sur Hermione, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

Alors comme la fic précédente, je posterais un nouveau chapitre tous les jours parce que j'aime vous gâter^^ – et que, en tant que lectrice moi-même, j'aurais beaucoup aimé des postes quotidiens !…

**A demain…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Comme prévu voici le chapitre 2 et je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu et reviewé, ça me fait très plaisir^^ étant donné que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté. Je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire et c'est d'autant plus agréable que c'est apprécié.**

**Voilà **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Étrange mais fructueuse cohabitation<strong>

* * *

><p>Après avoir accompagné tous les griffondors de 1ère année à leur dortoir, Hermione se rendit enfin dans sa salle commune réservée aux deux préfets de griffondor et de serpentard. Elle avait appris dans le train lors de la réunion des préfets qu'elle la partageait avec Draco Malfoy. Elle redoutait un peu la cohabitation. Elle imaginait déjà Draco apposant toutes ses règles aux choses interdites aux sangs de bourbe dans leur salle commune. Elle soupira et entra finalement dans la salle.<p>

Draco y était déjà. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence, elle en profita alors pour l'observer. Son attitude dans le train l'intriguait toujours autant.

Il était assis sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse en train de lire un bouquin et manger du chocolat.

« Du Côte d'or chocolat noisette !, se dit-elle après identification. Délicieux d'ailleurs ! »

Elle se secoua la tête. Décidément ! Elle finissait par comprendre l'importance de se détendre pendant les grandes vacances. Elle espérait que cette envie de chercher un quelconque amusement dans des circonstances des plus inappropriées partirait avant le début des cours.

« C'est une nouvelle mode chez les griffondors ?, demanda soudainement Draco la sortant de ses réflexions

- Quoi dont ?, souffla t-elle méfiante

- Me regarder avec un air particulièrement stupide !, s'exclama t-il d'une voix moqueuse

- Si tu le dis, souffla t-elle d'une voix lasse se dirigeant vers la pièce qu'elle soupçonnait être sa chambre

- Oulah ! Granger n'a pas l'air dans son assiette aujourd'hui, déclara t-il la rattrapant. Allez, raconte tout à tonton Draco !

- … Mais tu es cinglé Malfoy ! »

Elle partit se réfugier dans sa chambre, loin de cet illuminé au sourire narquois auquel elle n'était décidément pas habitué.

…

Le lendemain, Hermione passa discrètement la tête hors de sa chambre pour vérifier si « l'autre » était dans les parages. Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se cogna contre le torse de « l'autre » justement…

« Bonjour Granger ! Tu n'aurais pas quelques ingrédients à me prêter par hasard ? Rien de bien méchant, juste…

- MALFOY ! Depuis quand es-tu là ?

- A peine une minute, je t'ai entendu te lever alors je suis venu te demander parce que j'en ai besoin tout de suite.

- Mais, je m'en moque de tes ingrédients ! Tu vas te les acheter comme tout le monde, tu as assez d'argent pour ça, non ?

- Oui, mais là, on est à Poudlard, je ne peux pas sortir de l'école quand bon me semble et j'ai déjà utilisé les miens…

- Et alors ? Demande à une de tes groupies, je suis sûre que Parkinson sera ravie de t'aider, dit-elle se dirigeant vers leur cuisine

- Certes, souffla-il tentant visiblement de rester courtois, mais Parkinson n'a pas l'option Potion comme toi et moi…

- Comment ? Parkinson n'a pas choisi la même option que son Dracounet d'amour ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais choisi Botanique…

- Et elle t'a cru ?, demanda t-elle d'une voix mi-moqueuse mi-amusée

- Elle me croit toujours, dit-il riant. Bon, alors, tu me les prêtes, ces ingrédients ?

- … J'en ai acheté plus qu'il n'en faut de toutes façons. »

Elle n'arrêtait pas de bassiner Ron et Harry sur l'importance du rapprochement des maisons alors si elle ne faisait pas l'effort, tout son discours ne servirait à rien... Voilà ce que c'est de faire la morale aux autres !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

**Gros Bisous à tous et à demain^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour tout le monde et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances^^ **

**Merci pour ceux qui lisent et ont reviewé ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir quand on essaie dans les reviews de deviner ce qui va se passer ensuite^^**

**Et voici le chapitre 3 !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : <strong>

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient dans les couloirs en discutant des récents événements de Poudlard. L'étrange, mais agréable, attitude de Malfoy offrait un puissant sujet de discussion. Ils en étaient à « Malfoy s'est sûrement fait drogué » lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des préfets. Leur conversation se coupa nette face à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux : Draco Malfoy, plié de rire, les cheveux sans gel aucun, décoiffés, vêtu d'un bermuda beige et d'un débardeur noir en compagnie de... Luna Lovegood.<p>

Malfoy portant des vêtements… décontratés et n'arborant pas un paquet de gel plein les cheveux n'était pas Malfoy ! Encore plus lorsque celui-ci se laissait aller à rire en compagnie de Luna Lovegood…

« Rire » tout court aurait déjà pu être un puissant argument mais « en compagnie de Luna Lovegood », cela tirait du fantastique !

Le trio s'approcha d'eux, prudemment.

« Ah, vous voilà ! Ginny m'avait dit que je vous trouverais sûrement ici. Je suis désolée pour ton parrain Harry, dit doucement Luna regardant Harry dans les yeux »

Au grand soulagement de celui-ci, Hermione prit la parole :

« Bonjour Luna. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci

-Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir ?

-Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

-Eh bien, ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons tous bien. »

Luna ne sembla pas convaincue mais n'insista pas pour autant. Les trois griffondors s'éclipsèrent rapidement dans la chambre d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas normal !, explosa Ron

- Ca ne peut pas être Malfoy, continua Harry

- Ne nous énervons pas, coupa Hermione, une main sous le menton, tout à sa réflexion. Réfléchissons : premièrement, Malfoy, dans le train, rit avec Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit exactement ?

- Hum… je l'ai ignoré pendant un moment, ce qui ne lui a pas plu, il a tout fait pour que je lui porte attention. Ensuite, il a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse un effort pour répondre à ses sarcasmes parce que sinon il n'aurait plus personne à insulter et bizarrement, il disait cela sans aucune animosité, plutôt avec amusement même ! Je me suis pris au jeu et on s'est insulté comme avant, mais à la fin, on s'est regardé et on a éclaté de rire.

- Im-po-ssible, commenta Ron

- Ensuite, il me supplie de lui prêter des ingrédients, rajouta Hermione

- Il a fait ça ?, demanda Harry abasourdi

- Quand ?, continua Ron

- Ce matin…, répondit Hermione

- Et tu les lui as donné ?, questionna Harry

- Euh… oui

- Oui ? Qui sait s'il ne va pas les utiliser pour tous nous empoisonner, s'emporta Ron

- Ron, voyons ! Ces ingrédients étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensifs et puis il ne me les aurait pas demandé à moi…, argumenta Hermione

- Oui, mais, pourquoi demander des ingrédients alors que les cours n'ont même pas commencé ?, souligna Harry

- Hum, on sait tous qu'il aime cette matière…, défendit Hermione. Et puis, là n'est pas la question, laissez moi finir. Maintenant, il rit en compagnie de Luna, pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle avant…

- Et puis, vous avez vu sa tenue ? Tout bonnement négligé pour un Malfoy !, reprit Harry

- On aurait presque dit un moldu !, poursuivit Ron

- Pas obligatoirement, rétorqua Hermione, Ok ses vêtements n'étaient pas de grande classe comme d'habitude mais n'oubliez pas qu'il est dans la pièce qui représentera son salon jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'aimerais bien vous voir, moi, dans votre salon ! »

Les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent... Effectivement, vu comme ça il n'y avait rien à ajouter…

…

Assis tout au fond de la salle, Harry broyait du noir. Potion. Cours qu'il détestait ! Aucun de ses amis n'avait eu le cran de s'inscrire à ce cours. Ils avaient tous levé les mains au ciel en bonheur de ne plus l'avoir. Harry, lui, était obligé d'y aller s'il voulait devenir auror. (Ron avait finalement abandonné à cette perspective…) Heureusement, il passait inaperçu à cette place parmi tous les 6ème année assez fous pour s'être inscris.

Cinq minutes après le début du cours, on frappa à la porte. La personne entra sans attendre de réponses.

« Malfoy ? En retard au cours de Rogue ?, se dit Harry »

Draco s'avança vers Rogue et s'excusa platement pour son retard.

« Malfoy ? S'excuser ainsi ?, reprit-il. Il va vraiment très mal... »

Ses soupçons furent doublement confirmés lorsque Draco se dirigea vers le fond de la salle -et non devant comme à son habitude- trébucha, manquant de s'étaler dans toute la rangée, ne se rattrapant que par de grands mouvements de bras, amplifiés par l'épaisseur des robes noires et, -finissant d'achever tout le monde- poursuit sa marche, riant de bon cœur de sa maladresse.

Les serpentards présents étaient ébahis, la mâchoire leur en tombait.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer lorsque Draco laissa tomber son sac sur la table où il demeurait jusqu'alors seul.

Il n'allait pas s'asseoir à côté de lui, si ?

« Alors, Potter, on s'isole ? »

Disant cela, Draco se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec nonchalance. Puis, il sortit ses affaires, ne se préoccupant pas du long silence qu'il avait causé dans le célèbre cours imperturbable de Rogue…

* * *

><p>Voilà<p>

A demain

Gros Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

**Ou plutôt bonsoir pour cette petite publication tardive aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous couchés… ben ça fera 2 chapitres pour demain…**

**Coincer Harry et Draco à l'infirmerie, Seylliah ? Hihi, en effet, j'aime bien les y coincer^^ Serais-tu une ancienne lectrice Seylliah ?^^**

**Voici le 4****ème**** chapitre**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

* * *

><p>Le choc à demi passé, le cours de potion reprit. Étant côte à côte, Draco et Harry durent travailler ensemble sur leur potion. Harry ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Draco qui, lui, imperturbable, préparait les ingrédients de la potion. Il sursauta même lorsque Draco s'adressa à lui soudainement, rompant le silence :<p>

« Potter, allume le feu sous le chaudron.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

- Parce que je suis en train de couper ces racines ! Et toi que fais-tu ?

- Heu…

- Rien du tout ! Alors, bouge-toi un peu. »

...

Au milieu du cours, Rogue vint à leur rencontre. Tournant le dos au reste de la classe, il parla doucement comme s'il s'adressait à une bête féroce dont il fallait surveiller les moindres réactions :

« Mr Malfoy ? »

Draco releva la tête et le regarda d'un air étrange. Le même que Fred et George pouvaient avoir face à leur mère lorsqu'ils venaient de faire une bêtise monumentale. Rogue le remarqua immédiatement. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses yeux le fixèrent avec attention. Après quelques secondes, son visage se relâcha, semblant rien trouver de répréhensible. Tout à coup, il eut un brusque mouvement de recul, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc.

Harry en aurait sûrement rit si cela ne semblait pas si grave. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner. Le changement de Draco avait l'air bien plus sérieux qu'on ne le pensait.

Rogue se reprit finalement et souffla, furieux :

« J'aimerais vous voir à la fin du cours, Mr Malfoy !

- Bien professeur. »

Mais à la fin du cours, Draco rangea précipitamment ses affaires et se faufila parmi les élèves pour sortir. Harry, qui était toujours l'un des premiers à s'éclipser du cours de Rogue, fut bousculé par un Draco apparemment pressé de s'échapper, puis par un Rogue particulièrement furieux qui, bien entendu, accusa la première personne à portée de main :

« Potter ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas arrêté ? Vous saviez bien que je l'avais convoqué pourtant. Allez me le chercher !

- Mais professeur, j'ai un cours…

- Je vous donne la permission d'y arriver en retard, rétorqua t-il. Revenez bredouille et je vous assure que vous repartirez en laissant 50 points derrière vous ! »

Sur ce, Rogue retourna dans sa classe, claquant la porte.

...

Marchant dans les couloirs, Harry pestait contre Draco et Rogue. Il se passait véritablement quelque chose d'étrange dans cette école et Rogue aussi l'avait remarqué. Mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait à traquer Malfoy dans les couloirs.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry en eut assez. Jamais il ne trouverait Draco dans cet immense château. Bien qu'il ne lui aurait fallu que se rendre à son dortoir et consulter la carte des maraudeurs… Tout ça, il le savait éperdument, mais il n'avait aucune envie de le faire.

Retrouver Draco !… et après ? Celui-ci ne l'aurait pas sagement suivi jusqu'au bureau de Rogue !

Harry laissa tomber et… retourna à son dortoir. Il était fatigué. Tant pis pour le cours d'Histoire de la magie qu'il était en train de louper, tant pis pour Rogue, tant pis pour Draco ! Il avait toujours la permission de Rogue de chercher Draco au lieu d'aller en cours ! Sauf qu'il ne chercherait pas mais ça Rogue l'ignorait…

Il avait passé tout le reste de la matinée à dormir dans son dortoir. Dans trente minutes, les cours seraient terminés et le déjeuner servi. Il décida donc de passer le temps et de finalement regarder si Rogue avait retrouvé Draco sur la carte du maraudeur. Il observa les cachots et finit par tomber sur un petit point mouvant de long en large au nom de Severus Rogue. A ses côtés demeuraient Draco Malfoy et un nom qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu : Lakhlan Luthor.

Le mystère de cette 6ème année s'épaississait.

Qui était donc cette fameuse personne ? Son nom, en tout cas, rendait l'image de son détenteur noble et puissante.

Harry sursauta lorsque Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le dortoir.

« Ah Harry, je savais que tu serais là, entama Ron

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours ?, enchaîna Hermione plus sèchement

- Regardez ça, s'exclama Harry feignant ne pas avoir entendu Hermione. Je crois que Malfoy cache quelqu'un dans le château !

- Lakhlan Luthor... Vous connaissez ?, demanda Ron relevant les yeux de la carte

- Luthor… Oui, j'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part… LuthorCorp ! C'est une entreprise. Il doit faire parti de la famille de l'homme qui en est le chef.

- La famille d'un chef d'entreprise, c'est sur que Malfoy ne peut être ami qu'avec le « Caviar » !, commenta Ron

- Mais, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient sorciers…, reprit Hermione. Ils vivent dans le monde des moldus. Leur entreprise n'atteint que les moldus.

- Malfoy, cacher un moldu ?, intervint Harry

- Non, c'est impossible, un moldu ne verrait pas Poudlard… C'est probablement un homme particulièrement riche en tout cas !, ajouta Hermione. Et singulièrement détesté. En fait, l'entreprise de sa famille s'enrichit du malheur des autres.

- C'est tout pour plaire à Malfoy ça !, acquiesça Harry

- Mais, pourquoi vivent-ils dans le monde des moldus ?, souligna Ron

- Ben s'ils considèrent les moldus de la même façon que Malfoy, alors c'est sûr que c'est eux qu'ils vont arnaquer et pas les sorciers…, suggéra Harry

- C'est pas bête ça, concéda Ron

- Rogue ne l'a pas dénoncé à Dumbledore, rappela Hermione jetant un œil à la carte.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on trouvera la solution. Allons déjeuner !, coupa Ron »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà !<strong>

**Bon, je tiens à préciser, pour ceux qui auraient reconnu le ''léger'' lien avec Smalville avec le personnage de Lakhlan Luthor, que la fic n'en deviendra pas pour autant un crossover avec Smallville. J'aimais juste le personnage mais le monde de Smallville n'entrera pas plus dans la fic… Si vous avez des questions ou si c'est confus n'hésitez pas… mais ne cherchez pas de liens trop importants à faire entre les deux mondes, ce sera juste superficiel…**

**Voilà, à demain !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour**

**Internet ne fonctionnait pas chez moi aujourd'hui… Mais comme je vous aime beaucoup, je suis allée chez ma cousine pour pouvoir vous poster ce petit chapitre^^**

**T'inquiète stromtrooper2, tu n'as absolument pas besoin d'être fan de Smallville pour lire la suite de la fic ;)**

**Encore merci à tout ceux qui lisent et reviewent.**

**Voici le 5ème chapitre !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent finalement déjeuner, laissant les recherches à plus tard. Draco, lui, ne se montra pas au déjeuner. Rogue, non plus, d'ailleurs.<p>

En fin de soirée, Harry et Ron rejoignaient Hermione dans sa salle commune.

Soudain, sur le chemin, Harry attrapa Ron et l'entraîna derrière une statue. Des voix s'approchaient d'eux et il avait reconnu la silhouette de son cher professeur de potion et de son élève préféré. Ron se tut, comprenant la situation et les regarda s'arrêter juste devant eux.

Rogue semblait fulminer marchant de long en large et Draco, tête basse, ne cessait de se tordre les mains, penaud.

Harry et Ron avaient leur poing plaqué contre leur bouche, ne laissant aucun son leur échapper. Ils savaient qu'un tel moment ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais dans leur vie. Un instant, un court instant où Draco Malfoy avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières. Son sourire narquois, son regard hautain…, tout avait disparu ! Cela n'avait cependant rien à voir avec les derniers jours. C'était… comme un troisième Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le faire venir ici, franchement ?, siffla Rogue d'une voix qu'Harry et Ron n'était pas habitué à entendre dirigée vers Malfoy, ils notèrent cependant le tutoiement... »

Draco ne répondit pas et Rogue reprit plus férocement :

« Tu sais pourtant ce qui se produira si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir ! »

A ces mots, Draco se prit la tête entre les mains avec désespoir et Rogue en rajouta :

« Mais, ça tu t'en moques ! Tu n'y as pas réfléchi. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ton bien-être. Qu'il risque sa vie, ça n'a pas d'importance tant que ça t'est utile. »

Rogue criait maintenant ces mots à un Draco à qui cela semblait faire beaucoup de mal. Celui-ci tremblait de tous ses membres, des larmes pleins les yeux. Et plus cela l'atteignait, plus Rogue lui hurlait dessus :

« Tu simulais ton attitude avant, Draco… Ton arrogance et ton mépris ne sont plus feints maintenant ! Ton père t'a bien formé…

- C'est faux ! C'est faux !, cria Draco au bord des larmes, tentant de s'échapper »

Rogue ne lui en laissa cependant pas la chance. Il le plaqua contre le mur et reprit férocement :

« Qu'on le découvre te permettrait d'être définitivement seul. Sans aucun rival, tu serais assuré d'être unique aux yeux de tous.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il lui arrive du mal ! »

Lorsque Rogue le lâcha enfin, Draco se laissa glisser le long du mur et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Rogue s'en alla, laissant derrière lui, Draco, assis par terre, contre le mur, en sanglot.

A à peine un mètre de là, Ron et Harry étaient sidérés. Les pleurs du blond arrivaient jusqu'à eux et semblaient faire écho dans leur tête. Jamais, ils n'auraient cru voir Draco Malfoy dans un tel état et encore moins d'en être eux-mêmes affectés. Harry fut le premier à bouger, il sortait lentement de sa cachette et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers Draco lorsque Ron l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?, chuchota t-il furieusement

- On ne va pas le laisser comme ça, expliqua Harry désignant Draco toujours aussi chamboulé

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il se sentira mieux quand il saura qu'on a assisté à ça ? Réfléchis Harry ! Ce n'est pas à nous de le consoler.

- Il l'a bien fait pour moi dans le train…, répliqua t-il

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Malfoy est beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour accepter le fait que quelqu'un l'ait vu dans cet état. Surtout nous !… Allez viens ! »

Harry se laissa finalement entraîné par Ron, celui-ci avait peut-être raison.

Arrivés dans la salle commune des préfets, Ron et Harry étaient toujours aussi choqués. Hermione le remarqua immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les garçons ?, demanda t-elle inquiète

- Tu ne devineras jamais…, fit Ron »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**A demain ! **

**(...si je m'en sors avec Internet)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour **

**Voilà le 6****ème**** chapitre pour aujourd'hui :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : <strong>

* * *

><p>Harry et Ron avaient raconté à Hermione toute l'histoire en détail. Et avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Harry s'écria :<p>

« Tu crois que j'aurais dû aller le consoler ? »

Hermione mit un certain temps à comprendre la question. Cela l'étonnait trop. Pas qu'Harry eût été insensible ou méchant de nature, mais nous parlions tout de même de Draco Malfoy.

« Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy, tu voulais le consoler ?, demanda t-elle

- Oui, mais Ron m'a dit en gros que l'orgueil de Malfoy ne supporterait pas.

- En effet, il n'a pas tort, souligna Hermione

- Mais, moi, il m'a bien consolé dans le train…, s'exclama Harry »

Il fallut un bon moment à Ron et Hermione pour expliquer à Harry qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de laisser Draco, seul, régler ses problèmes et Harry n'était toujours pas convaincu. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne faisait pas attention à la discussion qui se déroulait non loin de lui. Il se sentait… ingrat ! Oui, c'était bien le mot. Malfoy n'avait pas hésité à le consoler, lui. Et il n'avait pas retourné le geste ! Il s'en voulait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Soudain, il poussa un cri de rage, se levant et faisant sursauter ses amis. Il sortit de la salle commune, sans un regard en arrière et s'élança vers son dortoir. Une fois arrivé, il attrapa la carte du maraudeur et la consulta.

Draco était dans un endroit du château qu'Harry n'avait jamais exploré, en compagnie de ce Lakhlan Luthor. Ils sortaient tous deux de cette pièce mystérieuse et se dirigeaient vers la tour d'astronomie. Harry vit ensuite Lakhlan sauter de la tour et s'éloigner dans les airs, sûrement sur un balai. Draco, lui, resta au sommet de la tour, surement à l'observer, tandis que l'autre sortait de la limite de Poudlard. Il ne le voyait désormais plus sur la carte.

Harry ne sut combien de temps il était resté là à regarder Draco sur cette tour lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

« Harry, bon sang, vas-tu arrêter de disparaître comme ça, sans rien nous dire ?, s'exclama Ron qui venait d'entrer, suivi d'Hermione

- Vous savez où je suis de toute façon, répliqua Harry d'une voix sèche »

Hermione et Ron ne répondirent pas, étonnés de l'agressivité de leur ami. Harry soupira et reprit plus gentiment :

« Tu te souviens de ce que Rogue a dit, Ron ? Il disait que Malfoy, avant, simulait son attitude mais qu'il ne le faisait plus maintenant…

- Parce que son père l'avait bien formé… oui, je m'en souviens, continua celui-ci

- C'est sûr qu'avoir Lucius Malfoy comme père ne doit pas être de tout repos, commenta Hermione.

- Ouais mais, tu crois que le comportement de Malfoy est dû uniquement à son père ?, demanda Ron sceptique

- Ben, quand on n'a que ce modèle sous les yeux aussi, défendit Harry

- Tu m'as l'air beaucoup plus… tolérant avec Malfoy depuis l'épisode du train, toi, dis dont ! souligna Hermione »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'expliqua :

« C'est juste que… j'ai une sorte de théorie sur le devenir des gens, reprit-il finalement

- Quelle sorte de théorie ?, demanda Hermione intéressée

- Ben, je pense que notre façon de penser et de voir les choses est, en général, due à l'éducation que nous donne nos parents. Par exemple, Ron, si tu étais un Malfoy - ne fais pas cette tête là ! - tu aurais Lucius pour père et tu aurais les mêmes idées que Malfoy !

- Ton idée n'est pas bête, Harry, mais prends Sirius comme exemple !, répliqua Hermione. Ses parents étaient comme ceux de Malfoy et Sirius n'a jamais adhéré à leurs idées !

- Oui mais, là, tu oublies un détail, s'exclama Harry. Tu compares Sirius avec Draco Malfoy ! Sirius, lui, était courageux, il a affronté ses parents ; Malfoy est un vrai trouillard, jamais il n'affronterait ses parents ! D'où leur différence de maison !

-Effectivement, sur ce point tu n'as pas tort, concéda t-elle finalement

- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment la certitude que Malfoy ne pense pas comme son père, répliqua Ron »

Harry soupira et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la carte. Draco avait quitté la tour d'Astronomie et se rendait désormais à sa salle commune réservée à lui et Hermione. Quelque chose lui sauta alors aux yeux. Le petit point mouvant sous lequel était noté Lakhlan Luthor avait fait demi-tour et retournait au château.

« Il revient ! S'exclama Harry

- Quelqu'un était partit ? demanda Ron totalement largué

- Lakhlan Luthor ! Il a fait croire à Malfoy qu'il partait mais il est revenu !

- Parfait, on va le coincer !, s'écria Ron au grand damne d'Hermione »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**Gros Bisous à demain !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

**Alors voici le chapitre du jour, le chapitre 7.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione rouspétait toujours contre cette manie qu'avaient ses amis de se mêler des affaires des autres mais suivait tout de même le pas. Harry les guidait jusqu'à l'endroit où allait bientôt atterrir Lakhlan Luthor, avec la carte des maraudeurs. Ils accélérèrent le pas, Lakhlan allait bientôt se poser dans un couloir non loin.<p>

Harry freina par prudence au coin du couloir, préférant ne pas être vu de celui-ci, mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et lui fonça dedans, le propulsant au milieu du couloir. Harry soupira de désespoir, laissant tomber toutes possibilités de discrétion et jeta un œil à ce fameux Lakhlan. Il eut un hoquet de surprise face à ce qu'il vit, imité par ses deux amis derrière lui.

Devant eux, Draco Malfoy sautait du rebord de la fenêtre, un balai à la main…

« Tu t'es trompé, Harry ? Murmura Hermione à l'oreille de celui-ci

- Ben quoi ? Demanda Draco empêchant Harry de répondre. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regardez comme ça ? »

N'attendant aucune réponse, il s'éloigna...

« Non, je ne me suis pas trompé, ce n'est pas Malfoy !, répondit Harry une fois qu'il fut parti. La carte indique bien que c'est Lakhlan Luthor !

- Polynectar ? suggéra Ron

- Il se pourrait, répondit Hermione

- En tout cas, ça expliquerait l'étrange comportement de Malfoy, continua Ron

- Donc… celui à qui j'ai prêté des ingrédients…, s'exclama Hermione, celui qui t'a consolé, Harry…

- N'était sans doute pas le vrai Malfoy…, finit celui-ci dépité »

Il était déçu de cette réalité. Il ne savait pourquoi mais ce nouveau Draco ne lui avait pas déplu et il avait espéré que la haine qu'ils se vouaient depuis leur enfance pourrait enfin disparaître.

« Mais… celui qui a pleuré face à Rogue ? Demanda t-il un brin d'espoir dans la voix

- …

- Rogue semblait vraiment croire que c'était Malfoy !

- Il peut se tromper ! Rétorqua Hermione »

...

Une semaine plus tard, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, Malfoy était de nouveau fier et arrogant au grand plaisir des Serpentards. Cependant Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, savaient qu'une chose échappait à cet ordre.

Lakhlan Luthor était toujours dans le château. Il ne pouvait sans doute plus se servir de l'enveloppe charnelle de Draco mais il n'était pas parti pour autant. Harry pouvait d'ailleurs le vérifier grâce à sa carte.

...

Une nuit alors qu'Harry, pris d'insomnie depuis plusieurs mois suite à la mort de Sirius, marchait sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il aperçut sur sa carte le point au nom de Lakhlan Luthor se diriger vers lui. Dans quelques secondes, ils se croiseraient, respirant le plus silencieusement possible, Harry attendit.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et une silhouette se forma devant lui. Se collant au mur, il plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir.

...

Une chevelure d'or…

Il baissa vivement la tête sur sa carte.

_« Lakhlan Luthor »_

Ce Lakhlan ne se montre jamais sous sa véritable apparence ! Il prend toujours celle de Malfoy, se dit-il frustré

Il lui vint alors une idée, il allait le suivre aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait ou au moins pendant une heure : le temps maximum de la potion du polynectar…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**A demain !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Un petit chapitre pour ce magnifique début de week-end ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà maintenant trois-quarts d'heure qu'il observait ce faux Draco, assis sur la tour d'astronomie, feuilletant un vieil album photo, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment Draco, mais voir son visage si triste lui faisait bizarre. S'il arrivait à s'approcher sans faire de bruit, peut-être arriverait-il à voir ce que Lakhlan regardait avec tant de douleur et de nostalgie.<p>

Mais, la nuit était tellement silencieuse, il allait l'entendre c'était certain. Qui plus est, Lakhlan était assis, l'album-photo sur ses jambes repliées, le dos contre le mur et serrant ses genoux, il faudrait se mettre tout près, devant lui et se pencher pour voir quoique ce soit et il ne manquerait plus que sa cape ne le frôle... Il préféra être prudent et ne rien tenter.

Cinq autres minutes plus tard, une larme roula le long de la joue de Lakhlan. Harry en fut subjugué. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux cette perle étincelante sur cette peau d'albâtre, ces yeux bleus si tristes et ce petit nez qui rougissait sous toutes ces émotions. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que les yeux de Draco étaient si bleus, si profonds. Ils lui avaient toujours semblé d'un gris glacial… La potion de polynectar était sensée recopier parfaitement la physionomie de la personne copiée…

Poudlard débattait férocement sur leur beauté respective, à lui et Draco, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Draco était nettement plus beau que lui. Un visage d'ange -quand il ne savait pas qu'on le regardait… ou quand c'était Lakhlan dans sa peau…- des cheveux d'or, une peau si pale, des gestes si gracieux.

Il n'y avait que sa célébrité qui lui permettait encore de rivaliser, lui et son visage trop carré, ses cheveux emmêlés, ses gestes maladroits et son pitoyable manque de confiance face à toutes filles pouvant s'intéresser à lui... Il le pensait sincèrement et ce qu'il observait, depuis maintenant cinquante cinq minutes sous sa cape, le confirmait définitivement.

Lakhlan ferma enfin l'album et s'essuya les yeux, le rangeant dans son sac en bandoulière. Il se leva et s'appuya contre le mur, regardant au loin. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes, Harry se décida à agir. Lakhlan ne pourrait pas reprendre de la potion devant lui et Harry le retiendrait assez longtemps pour le voir paniquer et se retransformer. Cela ne devrait pas être difficile. Harry aurait tout aussi bien pu le regarder reprendre de la potion tranquillement, pensant qu'il n'y avait personne, mais il ne verrait pas son véritable visage.

« Méfait accompli !

- Qui est là ?, s'exclama Lakhlan sursautant

- Alors, Malfoy, on se promène !, s'écria t-il sortant de sous sa cape

- Wouah !, souffla t-il fixant la cape d'Harry. Elle est génial cette cape, elle peut te rendre invisible ?

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité !… Tu le sais, non ?, dit Harry feignant l'étonnement

- Oh, une cape d'invisibilité… Bien sûr, je le sais, j'en avais déjà vu…, marmonna t-il précipitamment

- Hum hum… Je savais que t'allais venir !, inventa Harry

- … Bien sûr… je ne suis pas un trouillard !, bredouilla t-il incertain

- Tant mieux alors… allons-y !

- … Mais… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais te suivre ?, tenta t-il

- Oh, tu vas me suivre… sinon je dévoile ton secret à tout le monde, continua t-il se sentant très inventif ce soir…

- … Mon secret ?... Comment tu l'as su ?

- ...En surprenant une discussion…

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Potter, c'est très dangereux et mon père te tuerait si le bruit venait à s'ébruiter

- Je n'ai pas peur de ton père Malfoy

- …Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais aux autres exactement ?, souffla Lakhlan soudain sceptique… Pff, tu sais rien du tout !, reprit-il tournant les talons

- Si, je sais tout et tu as intérêt à rester, s'écria Harry le rattrapant. Je te propose un duel et si je perds je me tairai à jamais mais si tu perds, tu seras à mon service pendant un mois, suggéra Harry sortant vivement sa baguette

- C'est assez d'enfantillages, Potter, on a plus onze ans.

- Tu te défiles, siffla t-il le retenant. Tu as peur !

- Oui c'est ça, Potter, je suis terrifié, tu es définitivement trop fort pour moi…

- Allez, arrête tes bêtises, sort ta baguette !

- Potter…

- C'est toi qui m'a dit de faire un effort pour répliquer dans le train !, lança alors Harry le testant

- Ouais mais dans le train, j'ai dit ça pour rire, là je suis fatigué et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire un duel »

_Alors c'était bien Lakhlan qui l'avait consolé dans le train et pas Draco…_

« Tu n'as plus de fierté ou quoi ! Tu refuses un duel, tu manques de tomber en cours de potion…

- Je n'avais pas vu cette satanée marche… »

_C'était encore Lakhlan, en potion…_

« Et les ingrédients d'Hermione ?

- Pour une fois que je les demande gentiment vous allez pas vous plaindre ? »

_Encore Lakhlan pour les ingrédients de potions…_

« Et Rogue alors ? Il t'avait convoqué, tu es parti… Et il t'a retrouvé. Alors, on ne sait plus se cacher dans ses propres cachots ?, demanda finalement Harry, le cœur battant soudainement

- Il ne m'a pas retrouvé ! »

_… C'était Malfoy ?_

_C'était bien lui alors qui avait pleuré devant Rogue !_

« Il… Il ne t'a pas retrouvé ?… De toute la matinée ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Simple curiosité, j'aurais aimé qu'il te gueule dessus, c'est tout, répondit-il d'un sourire moqueur

- M'étonne pas ça… Bon…

- Non attends !

- Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, gémit-il exaspéré

- Mon duel…

- Je ne peux pas faire ce duel ! »

_« Normal, puisque t'es un moldu !, se dit Harry malicieusement. Ah non, un moldu ne voit pas Poudlard… Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire de magie jusque là… Même en cours de potion… Et ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'allumait jamais le feu sous le chaudron tout seul… »_

« Potter, j'y vais, y en a marre, ça va bien faire plus de cinq minutes qu'on est là, je m'en vais !

- Plus de cinq minutes ?

- Ouais, plus de cinq minutes de mon temps que j'ai perdu à te causer !

- Mais, tu es toujours… Enfin, je veux dire…

- Oui je suis toujours là et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas parti plus tôt ! »

Sur ce, il envoya Harry valdinguer contre le mur et s'éloigna.

_« Je suis resté avec lui plus d'une heure ? Il s'est pas retransformé. C'est pas du polynectar… »_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**A demain^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour**

**Alors comment se poursuit votre week-end ? Bien j'espère^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

* * *

><p>« Ron, Ron, lève toi, il faut que je te raconte ce qui c'est passé<p>

- C'est pas vrai, Harry, il est à peine 7 h du matin et on est samedi !

- Oui, je sais mais c'est important, alors tu te lèves. Je reviens, je vais chercher Hermione pendant ce temps, tu te lèves et tu prends ta douche. Et tu te grouilles !

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

...

« Doucement Harry, j'arrive !, grommelait Hermione qui s'était fait, comme Ron, sortir du lit dans sa chambre des préfets »

...

« Et tu es resté avec lui plus d'une heure et il n'a rien bu ?, questionna Ron

- Ouais

- Ben c'était pas du Polynectar, réitéra Hermione

- Oui, ça j'avais compris !, s'écria Harry sur les nerfs. Mais, alors, c'était bien Malfoy qui pleurait devant Rogue ?

- Ben apparemment…, répondit Ron

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il utilise alors si c'est pas du polynectar ?, murmura Hermione

- Ah, ça, y a que toi pour y répondre !, s'exclama Ron. Par contre, ce Lakhlan aurait très bien pu te mentir, Harry ! Franchement, tu te vois dire : ''Non, le professeur Rogue m'a retrouvé, il m'a grondé très méchamment et j'ai pleuré comme un bébé ! ''

- Ah là, il a pas tord, souligna Hermione. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs. Franchement Harry, je ne pense pas que c'était Malfoy avec Rogue…

- Bon, comme vous voulez, je m'en fiche, rétorqua Harry »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard sceptique mais ne firent aucune remarque.

Harry était furieux. Cette histoire ne le regardait pas mais elle le bouffait de l'intérieur et il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi.

...

Une autre semaine s'écoula, Malfoy, ayant repris sa place et Lakhlan, traînant toujours dans le château.

….

« Si c'était pas du polynectar, alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ?, s'écria soudainement Harry faisant sursauter ses deux amis

- Tu penses encore à ça ? marmonna Ron

- Je peux pas m'en empêcher, je sais pas pourquoi, souffla Harry. »

En fait, il se doutait un peu d'où lui venait un tel empressement de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Depuis qu'il réfléchissait à l'affaire Malfoy/Lakhlan, il ne pensait plus à Sirius…

« On devrait vérifier à la bibliothèque, reprit-il. Il y a peut-être des informations sur le moyen de changer d'apparence. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent une seconde et suivirent Harry à la bibliothèque à contrecœur.

« Tu me connais, Harry, je suis pas très bon pour ça, souligna tout de même Ron

- Mais, on va quand même faire les recherches, Harry, on va s'y mettre une bonne fois pour toute et on trouvera ! encouragea Hermione »

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'Harry était plongé dans un énorme bouquin aux lettres minuscules à s'en arracher les yeux. Son nez était quasiment collé à la feuille et ses yeux le picotaient affreusement. Il se redressa, faisant douloureusement craquer sa nuque, retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

Il regarda Hermione en face de lui, elle aussi plongée dans un bouquin, lisant furieusement les pages et Ron à ses côtés, endormi sur son livre. Il sourit doucement à cette vue. Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'Hermione poussa un long soupir, en faisant craquer sa nuque et que Ron grogna et se tourna, mécontent, apparemment mal installé.

Ses amis étaient à la bibliothèque, en un début d'année où les cours ne le demandaient pas encore, uniquement pour lui et ses envies de découverte étrange…

Il soupira, ferma son livre et posa délicatement sa main sur le bras d'Hermione.

« Hermione, c'est bon, on a assez cherché. Ron. Ron, réveille-toi, on y va.

- Tu es sûr, Harry ? questionna Hermione, stoppant Ron dans son geste pour se relever

- Oui. C'est très gentil d'avoir cherché avec moi. Vous êtes sympa. »

Il referma tous les livres et retourna les ranger. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant mais il était fortement touché par l'attention de ses amis.

* * *

><p>Voilà<p>

A demain !


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour**

**Alors ça va toujours ? C'est la reprise aujourd'hui pour certains ? Moi c'était tranquille, demain sera plus mouvementé déjà. Enfin, niveau chapitre aussi c'est plus mouvementé aujourd'hui, un chapitre un petit peu plus long pour plus d'aventures.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 <strong>

* * *

><p>« Oh, Harry, je sais !, s'exclama Hermione tout à coup. Nos recherches n'ont pas porté fruit l'autre jour, mais peut-être que, pour une fois, on devrait arrêter de réfléchir mais agir ! Ca ne nous servirait à rien de savoir <em>comment<em> Lakhlan se transforme mais, _pourquoi_. Et la meilleure façon de le savoir est de le lui faire dire ! Lakhlan a peut-être le corps de Malfoy mais il n'a pas son esprit ! Il n'est pas aussi méfiant que Malfoy, il agit très différemment de lui. C'est comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de l'inimitié qui vous lie Draco et toi. Il n'est jamais vraiment méchant, il a plutôt l'air de quelqu'un de simple et joyeux. Lie-toi à lui, va lui parler et fait comme si vos disputes n'étaient qu'un jeu comme dans le train.

- …Ton idée est géniale, Hermione ! »

..

Harry pensa à Lakhlan tout au long de la journée. Comment pourrait-il l'aborder ? Probablement, la nuit. Ce serait plus prudent, les couloirs seraient déserts.

...

Une fois le couvre-feu passé, Harry chercha sur sa carte le petit point de Lakhlan. Il ne savait toujours pas comment l'aborder, il aviserait en temps voulu. Il se rendit à la tour d'astronomie et rangea sa carte. Il ouvrit la porte et Lakhlan, sous l'apparence de Draco, se tourna vers lui.

« Potter ?

- Malfoy.

- Est-ce que c'est du pur hasard ou est-ce que tu me cherches tout le temps ces temps-ci ?

- Ce n'est pas du hasard. Je me disais qu'on pourrait parler tous les deux. C'est vrai, cette rivalité entre nous est un peu ridicule, tu l'as dis toi-même la dernière fois, on n'a plus onze ans…

- C'est vrai… Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, disons que j'ai muri…. »

Lakhlan resta un instant sur la défensive mais très vite, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autre, Harry faisant très attention à ne rien laisser paraître. La première étape était déjà de gagner la confiance de ce Lakhlan Luthor… D'ailleurs, la situation était à son avantage. Il avait remarqué en scrutant la carte régulièrement que Lakhlan n'avait de liens avec personne dans le château. Draco ignorait qu'il était toujours là et Rogue semblait également l'ignorer.

Il le voyait prendre ses déjeuners à des heures tardives en cuisine là où il était sûr qu'il ne tomberait sur personne. De ce fait, il était totalement seul et isolé du monde, à devoir se cacher dans un château certes immense mais rempli de milliers de personnes grouillant en tout sens. La solitude devait lui peser et l'arrivée d'Harry devait lui être salvatrice. Leur conversation était légère et Harry s'étonnait lui-même de ce moment agréable qu'il venait de passer. Disant au revoir à Lakhlan, l'heure se faisant tardive, il réalisa que la situation n'arrangeait pas uniquement Lakhlan finalement… Cette conversation lui avait fait un bien fou.

Il n'avait pu se résoudre à informer ses amis de ces nuits qu'il passait à trainer dans le château, victime de son insomnie. Des heures de solitude et de tourmente où il ne faisait que ressasser les erreurs qu'il avait pu faire et qui avaient causé la mort de Sirius… Alors il errait le soir dans les couloirs du château, cherchant vainement quelque chose qui pourrait le distraire et l'empêcher de réfléchir. Et Lakhlan Luthor était apparu, accompagné de ses secrets…

….

Le cœur un peu plus léger, Harry passa la journée à attendre l'heure où il rejoindrait Lakhlan dans la tour d'Astronomie. Ils avaient établi d'un accord tacite de quelques rendez-vous quotidiens. A la fin de la matinée, il commençait à trouver le temps long. Cette journée avait, semble t-il, décidé de passer très lentement.

Il ne se posait pas vraiment de questions sur ce soudain engouement pour cet inconnu. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec quelqu'un de façon totalement neutre, sans de regards brillants éblouis par sa fabuleuse célébrité ou encore pire, ce regard de pitié que ceux, connaissant la véritable histoire, lui envoyaient, lui rappelant en permanence ce qu'il voulait désespérément oublier : la mort de Sirius.

C'était comme si Lakhlan n'était au courant de rien !

Quasiment personne ne connaissait son lien avec Sirius mais sa célébrité, elle, était connue de tous...

S'il était impressionné en tout cas, il n'en donnait pas l'impression... Quoique... Tout le monde n'était pas impressionné, Draco et Rogue étant deux cas suffisants pour illustrer son propos… Mais même eux, à leur façon bien à eux, marquaient une différence entre lui et les autres.

Mais avec Lakhlan, il n'avait pas besoin d'être toujours… à la hauteur… d'être le plus fort en permanence, de prendre des décisions pour tout le monde…

Comme s'il était leur foutu père, non mais franchement ! Ce qu'il haïssait ça !

Il adorait les Griffondors, c'était sa maison et il n'en changerait jamais… Mais parfois… il avait envie de tous les envoyer balader. Il en avait assez d'être leur foutu chef.

...

Ils mangeaient tous dans la Grande Salle lorsque l'arrivée de quelques hiboux surprit tout le monde. Il n'était pourtant pas l'heure, les hiboux étaient déjà passés au petit-déjeuner.

Du coin de l'œil, tous avaient suivi l'immense paquet porté par une demi-douzaine de hiboux au moins, tellement celui-ci semblait lourd.

D'un air moqueur, Ron avait soufflé à Harry :

« Et devine à qui maman a fait un gros cadeau... »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, les hiboux déposaient devant Draco Malfoy leur lourd fardeau.

« A Drakiiiii ! »

Harry et Ron rirent joyeusement, continuant à observer Malfoy comme beaucoup d'autres et Ron détourna la tête, faisant mine de vomir. Une bonne partie de la table de Griffondor, écoutant leur discussion, rit avec eux. Mais soudain, des cris s'échappèrent de la table de Serpentard et le chaos sembla régner dans la Grande Salle.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Le cadeau avait d'abord bougé de l'intérieur, le papier s'était ensuite déchiré et quelque chose en était sorti, se jetant à la gorge du serpentard. Quelque chose de noir et de rapide... Quelque chose qu'on pouvait identifier au loin comme les lianes d'une quelconque plante équatoriale. L'enserrant à la gorge à l'étouffer, les dites lianes soulevèrent Draco au-dessus des têtes ahuries des serpentards. Il ne fut pas longtemps suspendu dans les airs cependant, les lianes le projetèrent bientôt au sol.

Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue arrivèrent très vite près de Draco tandis que les autres professeurs tentaient de protéger les autres élèves, en faisant évacuer la Grande Salle. Mais il était évident que ces lianes là n'en avaient qu'après Draco, qu'elles semblaient employées à étouffer jusqu'à la mort. Draco commençait d'ailleurs doucement à devenir bleu du au manque d'oxygène et ses mouvements se faisaient plus lents.

Ils essayèrent plusieurs sorts directement sur les lianes mais rien ne se produisit. Ces lianes semblaient imperturbables. Elles étaient fines mais puissantes et nombreuses. Même tranchées en deux, elles poursuivaient leur dessein macabre.

Harry était figé devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était impuissant face à ces yeux gris qui s'écarquillaient de plus en plus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Ils riaient et discutaient joyeusement quand le chaos s'était abattu sur eux sans prévenir. Tout le monde courrait et criait à en perdre la voix.

Tous savaient qu'on était en temps de guerre mais personne, ici, n'en avait jamais vu la couleur.

Rouge.

Rouge comme le sang.

Le sang des vaisseaux sanguins de Draco Malfoy qui éclatent dans ses yeux.

Et Bleu.

Bleu comme la couleur des cadavres.

La couleur des lèvres de Draco Malfoy qui étouffait.

Et la peur.

La peur dans les yeux de celui qui voit la mort venir.

Et la peur de celui qui voit l'autre partir sans rien pouvoir y faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! <strong>

**Je sais, c'est horrible comme fin ! :p Oh allez, la suite demain !^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour !

Oulala journée fatigante aujourd'hui ! Vous aussi ? Ben je vous laisse le chapitre 11 alors pour vous poser un peu tranquille et oublier tout de la journée ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>

* * *

><p>Les sorts lancés aux lianes se firent répétitifs. Dumbledore et Rogue ne savaient plus quoi faire d'autre. Ils avaient tout essayé. Leur empressement n'était plus du qu'à l'acharnement du désespoir. Les mouvements de Draco Malfoy se faisaient de plus en plus lents. Lorsqu'il ne bougea plus, la salle explosa en cris. Harry sentit ses jambes trembler, sa tête bourdonner.<p>

C'était comme s'il perdait ses repères. Le seul point de l'histoire qu'il avait pensé immuable. Il avait imaginé toutes sortes de choses mais, même après la guerre, il avait toujours pensé que Draco Malfoy serait là avec son sourire hautain. Lors de jours particulièrement difficiles, il se surprenait à parcourir la Grande Salle du regard et à se demander qui resterait en vie parmi toutes ces personnes. Il s'était forcé à vivre avec l'idée de la mort. Il s'était préparé à ce qu'un jour, n'importe qui à Poudlard meurt. Il avait eu peur pour tous ses amis. Il les regardait parfois rire avec une peur au fond des yeux, sursautant lorsque l'image de leur visage baignant dans leur propre sang lui frappait la rétine. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que la première personne à partir serait Draco Malfoy…

Harry crispa les poings lorsque les lianes se resserrèrent encore d'avantage comme si elles ne voulaient laisser absolument aucune chance à leur victime.

Puis, il écarquilla les yeux, n'y croyant pas lorsque les lianes meurtrières se retirèrent d'elles-mêmes, relâchant le cou de Draco. Plus personne ne bougeait dans la salle alors que les lianes se désintégraient et que Draco inspirait fortement, les yeux écarquillés, presque sortis de leur orbite, agrippant sa gorge où les lianes venaient de se retirer, plaquant ensuite une main sur sa poitrine comme si l'air lui faisait mal en entrant.

D'abord immobiles, comme statufiés, les amis de Malfoy se jetèrent sur lui l'aidant à se relever.

Puis une voix froide et forte s'éleva de nulle part :

« Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, Draco ! Je lui avais laissé une chance... Pourquoi es-tu allé le chercher ? Dis-toi que c'est toi qui l'as tué ! »

La voix semblait masquée, comme impossible à reconnaître, un sort semblait avoir été jeté dessus. Mais malgré cela, le message semblait très bien être passé. Draco, alors dans les bras de ses amis cherchant encore avec difficulté de l'air, se redressa subitement, les yeux paniqués. Mais toute la détermination qu'il avait semblé posséder n'avait pas été suffisante, il retomba bien vite au sol, épuisé, sa gorge et ses poumons lui faisant encore horriblement mal.

Dumbledore vérifia bien vite que tous les préfets avaient ramené les élèves dans leur dortoir et ordonna aux professeurs de vérifier les protections du château. Il n'était pas normal qu'un tel colis ait pu passer les sorts de protection de la volière.

Hermione, en tant que préfète, devait ramener les Griffondors à leur dortoir et, trop prise par son devoir, elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'Harry et Ron ne faisaient pas parti du groupe qui la suivait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, à la fois enragée et inquiète, un premier année s'agrippa à elle, pleurant et hurlant de peur. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner les plus jeunes, il fallait qu'elle les ramène tous, sains et saufs.

Harry, lui, se tenait tout près des professeurs et des derniers serpentards restants qui soutenaient leur ami, Ron le suivant difficilement. Voir que quelqu'un s'était attaqué d'une telle façon au serpentard le bouleversait. Non pas comme tout le monde, voyant la guerre pour la première fois ou craignant plus pour leur propre vie... mais véritablement inquiet et révolté. Cacher une telle horreur dans un cadeau !

Alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver Draco inconscient après une telle épreuve, ce dernier semblait plutôt vouloir se relever et... se battre ? Mais se battre contre quoi ? Peut-être était-ce le contrecoup de la peur ? Une crise de panique ? Car oui, il semblait bien paniqué. Il se débattait avec le peu de force qui lui restait, tentant de se mettre debout et de s'extirper des bras de ses amis. Les professeurs et ses amis tentaient de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait.

La Grande Salle était désormais vide de tout autre élève. Les cris et l'acharnement de Draco semblèrent encore plus importants dans le silence de la salle. C'est alors qu'il fut évident que Draco ne pourrait pas se calmer tout seul. Ses amis ne semblaient plus capables de le maintenir tant il était comme fou. Ses cris résonnaient dans la Grande Salle, implorant pour qu'on le lâche mais lorsqu'on le faisait, il tentait de s'enfuir. Harry voyait Rogue essayer de lui parler, essayer de le raisonner. Il ne pouvait pas partir dans cet état, il devait aller à l'infirmerie. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et même Rogue semblait désemparé. Son visage était encore plus pale que d'habitude, ses mains tremblaient et ses mots se faisaient hésitants, il était tout simplement choqué, comme tous ici.

La folie dont Draco semblait être habitée ne faisait qu'amplifier l'horreur de ce qui venait de se passer. Les yeux de Draco étaient comme hantés. Il ne cessait de crier mais personne ne distinguait ce qu'il disait. La peur avait pris le pas sur leur cerveau. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était le retenir, l'empêcher de sombrer... ou peut-être était-ce un moyen de les empêcher, eux, de sombrer ? Car c'était ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils sombraient dans la peur. La peur de voir un élève être attaqué devant leurs propres yeux, comme si l'attaquant n'avait même plus peur d'eux, n'avait même plus besoin de se cacher pour attaquer...

Alors que le garçon était encore en danger, tout le monde avait voulu aider pour le sauver, tout le monde avait voulu se rendre utile, sans penser à soi, l'adrénaline aidant. Et maintenant que le danger était passé, que le garçon était sain et sauf et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être courageux, la peur les assaillait et les étouffait. Elle les empêchait de réfléchir.

Blaise, Théo, Pansy ne savaient plus pourquoi ils tenaient Draco. Ils l'avaient d'abord tenu pour le soutenir lors de sa chute et le relever mais maintenant ils ne savaient plus du tout. Ils ne savaient plus quels arguments donner au blond pour ne pas bouger. Ils savaient juste qu'ils avaient besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Comme pour s'accrocher à la vie.

Rogue, lui-même, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était habitué à vivre dans la peur de mourir un jour et dans d'atroces souffrances. Il n'était pas espion sans en connaître les risques. Mais jamais il n'avait eu peur pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Car jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un autant que ce garçon et alors qu'il le regardait crier et se débattre, les yeux hantés par la peur, il sut que, même lui, espion en temps de guerre, n'avait, jusque là, jamais expérimenté ce que c'était que la peur.

Puis, faisant sursauter tout le monde, Mme Pomfresh débarqua dans la Grande Salle. Cette seconde d'inattention suffit à Draco pour se libérer des bras de Blaise et tenter de s'enfuir. Rogue prit alors le relais malgré toutes ses réticences à maintenir le garçon ainsi alors que ce dernier faisait une crise de panique.

Sortant diverses potions de sa blouse, Mme Pomfresh s'approcha prudemment du garçon remuant et de Rogue. Semblant prendre conscience de ce que cela signifiait, Draco se débattit d'avantage, les yeux révulsés de peur. Harry regardait Draco lancer des coups de pied en direction de Mme Pomfresh, les yeux comme hantés.

« Non. Non ! Il faut que j'y aille. Je vous en prie, non ! Il faut que j'y aille. Nooooon ! »

La première potion fut ingurgitée de force. L'effet fut immédiat, Draco semblait déjà plus calme et semblait même avoir repris un peu ses esprits. Alors qu'il clignait des yeux et semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là avec Mme Pomfresh devant lui, prête à lui faire boire une deuxième potion, tous retinrent leur souffle, la crise semblait presque passée. Encore une petite potion... Draco fixait la fiole de la seconde potion être débouchée, ses yeux s'arrondissant :

« Attendez, vous ne comprenez pas ! Il faut que j'y aille... »

Il ne put poursuivre, la seconde potion lui était présentée. Il hurla une dernière fois son désespoir avant que l'on ne le force à boire. La voix maintenant faible, il marmonna dans un dernier souffle :

« Il va le tuer, Severus... »

Alors que tous s'interrogeaient sur la signification de cette phrase. La personne, à qui cela était adressé, comprit enfin... et il ne fut pas le seul. Alors que les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillaient d'horreur, Harry souffla tout bas, tout aussi horrifié que lui :

« Lakhlan ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà^^<p>

A demain (pour une journée moins chargée à la fac ! ouaiiiiiiiis ! (^_^)… (-_-')


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait très plaisir^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco avait été amené à l'infirmerie, endormi par les potions. Mais la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée avait jeté un vent de panique sur deux personnes dans la salle. <em>« Il va le tuer, Severus... » <em>C'était adressé à Rogue mais Harry avait compris : c'était Lakhlan...

Si c'était le même agresseur que celui de Draco, il aurait besoin de Rogue... Il se retourna, regardant le professeur marmonner avec agitation.

« Il est en danger, il est en danger... Quel idiot ! J'aurais du écouter Draco ! Réfléchis Severus ! Qu'a dit Lucius ?... Qu'a dit Lucius ? »

Harry essaya d'attirer l'attention de Rogue sur lui, il finit par agripper son bras sans ménagement. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Je sais où est Lakhlan !

-...Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Potter ? Et comment connaissez-vous ce nom ?

-On n'a pas le temps ! Il est au château ! Et il est en danger. Suivez-moi ! »

Il fallut une seconde à Rogue pour se remettre de la surprise mais il suivit Harry malgré tout. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry percuta violemment quelqu'un. Geignant sous la douleur provoquée, Harry identifia Hermione qui venait à leur rencontre en sens inverse. Il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer quoique ce soit que Rogue le pressait déjà de poursuivre leur chemin jusqu'à Lakhlan. Hermione et Ron les suivirent ne posant pas plus de questions, comprenant que le moment n'était pas approprié.

Arrivé devant la Grosse Dame, Rogue crut halluciner.

« Lakhlan n'est certainement pas dans votre salle commune Potter ! Si vous m'avez mené ici pour rien... »

Harry ne répondit pas et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre pour y récupérer la carte des maraudeurs. Hermione comprenant vite en informa Rogue.

« Lakhlan est dans le château et Harry possède un moyen de le localiser.

-Mais comment connaissez-vous son existence, vous aussi ? Et pourquoi serait-il au château ?

-Il est au château depuis la rentrée, il vous avait fait croire qu'il était parti. »

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner qu'Harry redescendait avec la carte.

« Il est dans la tour d'Astronomie »

Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour donner plus de détails et partit en trombe. Il ne connaissait pas le fin mot de l'histoire, mais il ferait tout pour que rien n'arrive à la personne pour qui il s'était pris d'affection, sans même avoir jamais vu son visage. Alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre, entendant les pas des autres derrière lui, il espérait juste qu'il ne fût pas trop tard.

Mais la même vision d'horreur que celle de la Grande Salle s'offrit à eux.

Les mêmes cheveux blonds sur le sol...

Les mêmes yeux injectés de sang...

Les mêmes lianes meurtrières autour du même cou blanc...

Les mêmes lianes indestructibles...

...

Les lianes destinées à Draco s'étaient retirées d'elles-mêmes, personne n'en était venu à bout. Elles n'avaient été qu'un message. Mais celles destinées à Lakhlan avaient le véritable but de tuer. Voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient soumis au même problème qu'ils n'avaient déjà su résoudre il y a peu. Et ces lianes là n'abandonneraient pas...

Rogue s'évertuait à lancer sort de découpe sur sort de découpe, la magie noire étant mise à contribution depuis longtemps. Mais rien n'y faisait, ces lianes semblaient repousser à la seconde. Ron, ne connaissant pas un nombre de sorts suffisamment conséquents, s'était jeté sur une liane, essayant de l'immobiliser à mains nues. Harry essayait de les desserrer du cou de Lakhlan qui n'en avait plus la force. Hermione, elle, en désespoir de cause, tenta de lancer le même sort qu'elle avait utilisé contre le Filet du Diable en 2ème année : Lumus Solem. Mais ce fut inefficace, les lianes ne craignaient pas le soleil. Voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, elle effectua un pas en arrière pour examiner la situation. Tout comme les lianes de Draco, celles-ci avaient été amenées sous la forme d'un cadeau. Le paquet était ouvert sur le sol, oublié par tous, accaparés par les lianes gigantesques alors que celles-ci sortaient de cette petite boîte.

Hermione pointa alors sa baguette :

« Bombarda maxima ! »

S'en suivit alors une explosion ahurissante. Ce ne fut pas une seule liane qui fut découpée, comme le faisait inlassablement mais inefficacement Rogue, mais toutes à la fois. Leur source leur était arrachée. A l'endroit où le paquet demeurait, on pouvait maintenant contempler un magnifique trou dans le sol. La pierre ancienne de plusieurs siècles avait cédé.

Alors qu'Hermione observait l'effet que cette destruction avait eu sur les lianes et s'en réjouissait, le cri de détresse de Ron lui parvint. A sa grande horreur, elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aux projectiles de pierre en lançant son sort à la puissance maximale. Un véritable bloc s'était détaché d'un mur non loin d'eux et avait fini son chemin sur Harry. Le bloc de pierre recouvrait la totalité de sa poitrine. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait dépasser de sous la pierre que la chevelure noire de son ami. Ron était proche de lui et sortit sa baguette rapidement. A l'aide d'un Wingardium Leviosa, Ron réussit à soulever le bloc de pierre, surveillé par Hermione.

« Doucement !... Ne lève pas trop vite. Il ne faut pas aggraver son état. »

Pendant ce temps, Rogue finissait d'achever les lianes dépourvues de leur source de pouvoir et libérait Lakhlan.

« Professeur, il faut les emmener à l'infirmerie. Mais devons-nous déplacer Harry ?

-...Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, non. Weasley, appelez Mme Pomfresh. »

...

Mme Pomfresh avait accouru. Elle avait lancé un rapide coup d'œil à Lakhlan, s'abstenant de poser des questions sur le fait de devoir soigner un second Draco Malfoy...

Mais l'état d'Harry lui paraissant plus urgent, elle laissa Lakhlan aux mains de Rogue. Le diagnostic fut fait à même le sol de la tour d'Astronomie aux moyens de divers sorts.

Harry était tombé dans le coma...

Deux de ses côtes étaient cassées et, comble de malheur, avaient perforé un poumon.

Oubliant son affection pour le garçon -décidément malchanceux- Mme Pomfresh se fit la plus professionnelle qui fût, renvoyant au passage Ron et Hermione dans le couloir pour ne pas qu'ils la gênent, s'étant bien gardé de leur dire que leur ami était dans le coma...

Elle lança quelques sorts de compression très précis sur sa poitrine afin d'empêcher que ses côtes ne bougent durant le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie et ne blessent d'avantage son poumon.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assuré que rien ne bougerait, elle le conduisit au plus vite à l'infirmerie pour le soigner.

Son corps était d'une inquiétante teinte bleue due au manque d'oxygène et sa respiration était lente et sifflante. Tous les symptômes d'un poumon perforé.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**Gros Bisous^^**

**A demain**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour !**

**Enfin bonsoir… Hum hum… Chapitre trèèèès tardif aujourd'hui… j'allais me coucher quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié de poster le chapitre 13…**

**Serait-ce le numéro 13 qui m'aurait porté malheur ?... Hum… Non je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai fait la sieste cet après-midi…^^**

**Enfin, voici donc le chapitre 13 (maudit ?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Tout le reste de la journée avait été nécessaire à Mme Pomfresh pour soigner le poumon perforé d'Harry après avoir dégagé la côte casée qui le transperçait. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'était pas médicomage après tout... et qu'un vrai médicomage aurait pris beaucoup moins de temps... Mais Dumbledore, qui avait été mis au courant de l'accident, croyait en ses capacités.<p>

L'accident s'était déroulé peu après le repas de midi et tard le soir, Mme Pomfresh, considérant que la vie d'Harry n'était plus en danger, positionna des sorts d'alarme sur lui pour la prévenir lorsqu'il sortirait du coma et partit se coucher.

Au cours de la journée, elle avait examiné les deux garçons à l'apparence de Draco Malfoy - Lakhlan et Draco lui-même.

Épuisée comme elle l'était après les événements de la journée, elle avait accepté l'explication de Dumbledore lui assurant maîtriser la situation, sans lui en donner le moindre détail. Elle s'était juste assurée que les deux garçons étaient sains et saufs, profondément endormis sous l'effet d'une potion de sommeil. Mais demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et après s'être remise de ses émotions, elle voudrait tout savoir !

…

Tôt dans la matinée, Mme Pomfresh était de nouveau dans son infirmerie à contrôler les constantes de tous ses patients, notamment Harry. Elle gavait Harry de potions pour que son poumon guérisse bien mais une telle blessure état très longue à guérir... Mais tout allait pour le mieux. Aucune infection n'était à déclarer. Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé mais elle espérait que ça ne tarderait pas. Elle en profita donc pour aller voir le directeur dans son bureau et lui demander enfin que faisaient DEUX Draco Malfoy dans son infirmerie !

...

Peu de temps après le départ de Mme Pomfresh, Draco sortit lentement de son sommeil. Il sentit clairement le moment où les effets de la potion de sommeil n'agirent plus pour le laisser dans une espèce d'univers cotonneux très désagréable. Ce n'était pas comme du coton doux l'enveloppant dans une couche de douceur mais plutôt comme si l'air lui-même était remplacé par du coton qu'il sentait s'infiltrer dans ses narines et faire son chemin dans ses voies respiratoires, l'étouffant. Plus il inspirait et plus il étouffait... Comme la dernière fois...

La dernière fois ?

Ah oui, la fois où il avait cru mourir...

Mais il n'était pas mort... et il avait entendu la voix de son père...

Que disait-il ?

Que c'était sa faute ?

Qu'il l'avait tué ?

Lakhlan était mort ?

Son frère était mort ?...

A cette question, les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand.

Il se força à se redresser, sortit lentement de sous les draps et envoya ses jambes l'une après l'autre hors du lit, prenant appui dessus difficilement. Il devait trouver Severus. Il saurait lui dire où était son frère. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il resta immobile un instant en position précaire sur ses jambes.

Et s'il l'était ?

Il retomba mollement sur le lit.

Alors il serait seul... Sans cette autre partie de lui-même...

Non... Si son frère partait, il partirait avec lui ! Ils étaient nés ensemble, ils partiraient ensemble !

Il prit une faible inspiration et soupira de soulagement. Ça s'arrangeait finalement... Il serait toujours avec lui...

Il n'aurait qu'à le décider...

Mais était-ce si facile ? Disons-nous un beau jour « Heho, là-haut ! C'est bon, j'ai assez vécu... » ?...

Comment arrêtions-nous de vivre ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il se posait une telle question... C'était tellement étrange... Nous décidions de tout mais pas d'une chose aussi importante...

Devrait-il se trancher les veines comme un moldu ?

Il baissa le regard sur son bras. Lentement, il passa son pouce sur son poignet qu'il observa de longues secondes.

Etait-ce le meilleur moyen d'arrêter de vivre ?

Ou peut-être que sauter par une fenêtre était plus rapide et sans doute moins douloureux ? Son regard dévia de son poignet à la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Le sang prendrait trop de temps à couler alors que le saut serait rapide... A la limite aurait-il peur les quelques secondes dans l'air ?

Il reprit appui sur ses jambes pour se porter jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda en bas. L'infirmerie était à une bonne hauteur du sol. D'ailleurs, le sol... semblait l'appeler. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose en bas qui l'attirait. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, fixant un point sur le sol. Il n'avait jamais vu ça mais... ce carré d'herbe en particulier l'appelait.

Oui. Sauter par la fenêtre était le meilleur moyen de mourir.

Mourir.

Le mot était donné...

Car il ne cessait de parler d'« arrêter de vivre » mais le réel mot était « mourir »...

Si son frère était mort alors il sauterait par la fenêtre...

* * *

><p><strong>(en effet, il est un peu maudit ce chapitre, même dans le contenu^^)<strong>

****Enfin... Voilà****

**Gros Bisous à tous**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour**

**Comment allez-vous ? Eh oui, y en avait beaucoup qui avait déjà deviné que Lakhlan était le frère jumeau de Draco !**

**Alors place au chapitre 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

* * *

><p>La première chose que Lakhlan vit, ce fut Draco, devant une fenêtre. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se souvenait juste qu'il se trouvait dans la tour d'Astronomie et ensuite qu'il avait enduré une réelle souffrance.<p>

Mais il se réveillait maintenant et Draco était là, près de lui comme toujours...

Il essaya d'attirer son attention mais sa voix lui faisait défaut. Il prit quelques minutes et réessaya :

« Draco... Draco... Draco !... Draco ! »

Son frère semblait bizarre. Comme engourdi.

La première fois que Draco l'avait entendu, il avait juste eu un sursaut mais n'avait pas fait mine de se retourner. Pourtant il l'avait bel et bien entendu... Puis, il avait fini par céder mais semblait réticent. Maintenant, il le fixait mais sans vraiment sembler le voir...

« Lakhlan ?

-Ben oui, c'est moi... Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?...

-Il n'a pas... Tu n'es pas... »

Lakhlan fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Son frère semblait en état de choc.

Il se redressa doucement dans le lit et fixa son frère dans les yeux.

« Draco... Viens... »

Draco ne se fit pas attendre. Il se précipita dans les bras de son frère.

« Je croyais qu'il t'avait tué !

-Non, je suis là. Il n'a pas réussi. »

Lakhlan n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son frère pleurer ainsi. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il devait encore être gamin...

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi l'un contre l'autre, Mme Pomfresh les trouva dans cette position. Elle resta une seconde sur le pas de la porte à regarder les frères Malfoys, l'un dans les bras de l'autre et elle n'aurait su dire lequel était Draco et lequel était Lakhlan.

Elle savait maintenant. Elle connaissait toute l'histoire et elle n'en détestait que plus Lucius Malfoy...

Elle se résigna au bout d'un moment à interrompre leur intimité, accompagnée de Dumbledore qui prenait les choses en mains. Ses garçons avaient été livrés à eux-mêmes durant trop longtemps.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, paniqués. Personne ne devait les voir ensemble. Mais Dumbledore leva la main en un geste rassurant. Se cacher maintenant était inutile. Lucius était déjà au courant. Car, oui, s'ils se cachaient, c'était surtout pour Lucius...

Mais aujourd'hui, tout devait changer !

« Aujourd'hui, jeunes hommes, vous commencez une nouvelle vie ! »

...

Severus les avait rejoins peu après, au soulagement de Draco. Il n'avait pas une totale confiance en Dumbledore mais si son parrain était d'accord avec ce que proposait Dumbledore, il était rassuré. Un sort de silence lancé par Dumbledore lui-même avait été placé autour d'eux pour les prochaines heures où ils joueraient leur avenir.

Lucius devait déjà savoir que sa tentative de meurtre avait échoué. Car oui, c'était bien Lucius qui lui avait envoyé ce message douloureux et qui avait tenté de tuer son frère...

Il fut décidé que Lakhlan resterait au château sous la protection de Dumbledore. Mais le cas de Draco aussi était inquiétant, étant obligé de rentrer chez lui pour les vacances, Draco ne manquerait pas de subir les conséquences de tout cela.

Il suivit ainsi le conseil de Dumbledore.

A l'heure suivante, il demanderait à être émancipé. Ayant 16 ans révolus, cela était possible.

Mais premièrement, un enfant ne pouvait demander une émancipation sans l'accord d'au moins un de ses parents - à noter la logique de la chose... Et deuxièmement, il fallait prouver que les parents n'étaient pas aptes à élever des enfants... Il ne pourrait pas se servir de l'attaque de Lucius pour l'accuser de maltraitance sur Draco, tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher c'était la présence de sa voix juste après l'attaque et une voix pouvait être imitée... Ils n'avaient aucune preuve que c'était lui. Par contre, quelques détails au manoir dans certaines cachettes que Draco avait découvertes, liant inévitablement Lucius à Voldemort, seraient parfaits.

Dumbledore semblait avoir tout prévu car, peu de temps après, il invita Narcissa Malfoy à pénétrer dans l'infirmerie et à se joindre à eux. Elle serait bien évidemment le parent à demander l'émancipation...

...

Cela avait été un choc pour Lakhlan de revoir sa mère après tant d'années. Mais alors qu'il esquissait un geste pour se diriger vers elle, il se morigéna. Narcissa n'était pas venue pour lui, mais pour Draco. Sans doute, ne voulait-elle pas qu'il l'approche... Narcissa, comme tout le monde, avait perçu le geste. Son fils, son deuxième fils qu'elle avait mis au monde et que Lucius lui avait arraché. Il était temps que Lucius paie pour ça ! Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, hésitante. Et à l'étonnement de tous, la fière et forte Narcissa Malfoy éclata en sanglot. Elle ne cessait de demander pardon. Pardon pour ne pas l'avoir défendu face à Lucius, il y a des années.

Les prochaines heures furent éprouvantes pour tous. Mais elles donnèrent leur résultat.

Aux premières heures de l'aube, le lendemain, une brigade entière d'aurors fouillerait le manoir Malfoy de fond en comble, trouvant tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu trouver, avec les précieuses indications de Draco. Et sur les journaux, on pourrait voir les gros titres.

_La famille Malfoy mêlée aux agissements de Vous-savez-qui ! _

Et alors que des aurors viendraient arrêter Draco et Narcissa pour les faire comparaître devant la justice, Dumbledore s'opposerait et exposerait la demande de Narcissa d'émanciper Draco et il se chargerait personnellement de défendre Narcissa. En tant qu'épouse, elle avait été forcé à ne rien dire sur les complots de son mari mais ne portait pas la marque elle-même. Et en derniers recours, pour sauver Narcissa de la prison, il brandirait la carte Lakhlan Luthor !

Mais tout cela se ferait demain. En attendant, Draco et Lakhlan devaient restés à l'infirmerie. La violente attaque sur Draco avait déjà du être raconté à tous les parents. Le travail des hiboux avait été harassant depuis hier. Cela aiderait à défendre Narcissa et Draco grâce à l'opinion publique. Même si on ne pouvait pas se servir de la tentative de meurtre de Lucius, le fait que Draco se fasse ainsi agresser par un procédé faisant appel à tant de magie noire signifiait qu'il n'était pas très aimé de ceux l'utilisant, c'est-à-dire des mangemorts...

D'ailleurs, Dumbledore tendit le journal du jour à Draco.

A la Une, gros titre : _Agression à Poudlard ! _

Et l'article commençait ainsi avec photos à l'appui :

_« Et là, vous vous dites : "Oh non ! Qu'est-il arrivé à notre héros national ?" Eh bien, non ! Vous n'allez pas y croire mais la personne agressée n'est autre que Draco Malfoy (fils d'un soupçonné mangemort) !... »_

En effet, c'était parfait pour eux. L'innocence de Draco et de Narcissa serait très facilement accordée par le public. Surtout lorsqu'on voyait ce pauvre adolescent suspendu dans les airs se faire projeter au sol et étouffer par des lianes. Avait-il le droit de montrer des images aussi choquantes au grand public d'ailleurs ? Oh peu importe ! Tant que ça les aidait...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**Mais non, je les tuerais pas les pauvres ! Enfin ! hihi^^**

**A demain**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour**

**Alors comment s'est passé votre samedi ? Plutôt bien moi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

* * *

><p>Mme Pomfresh surveillait l'état d'Harry, toujours dans le coma. Elle sortit de la petite pièce improvisée au fond de l'infirmerie qu'elle avait créée pour Harry. Elle avait étendu un rideau séparant tout le fond de la salle du reste de l'infirmerie. Harry pouvait ainsi avoir une certaine intimité. Ses amis avaient été profondément choqués par l'annonce de son coma mais elle leur assura qu'il se réveillerait bientôt et qu'ils seraient les premiers au courant. Mais ils ne pouvaient le voir, le poumon d'Harry guérissait lentement et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on le touche.<p>

Alors qu'elle fermait les rideaux, le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers elle et demanda des nouvelles d'Harry.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Draco tendit l'oreille. Comment se faisait-il que son parrain s'inquiète pour lui ?...

« Quoi ? Potty est tombé de son balai ?

-Potty, comme tu dis, est celui qui a sauvé Lakhlan et s'est mortellement blessé en le faisant... »

Draco se tourna interloqué vers Lakhlan comme attendant une confirmation aux dires de Rogue. Mais Lakhlan semblait tout aussi surpris que lui.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, j'en sais rien, j'étais en train d'agoniser je te signale... Vous dîtes qu'Harry s'est blessé en me sauvant ?

-En effet, je ne saurais l'expliquer mais c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu te sauver Lakhlan. »

Draco n'y croyait toujours pas :

« Et pourquoi il m'aurait sauvé, moi ? Il me déteste. Pour lui, ça aurait fait un futur mangemort en moins

-Non, Draco, tu ne comprends pas, il savait que ce n'était pas toi. Il était venu sauver Lakhlan ! »

Rogue entreprit alors de raconter à Draco tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il savait du moins mais il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait, comme la raison pour laquelle Harry connaissait l'existence de Lakhlan.

« Miss Granger s'est aussi montrée d'une grande aide ?

-Quoi ? Granger ?

-Et Weasley aussi ! Bon, il n'a pas été bien efficace mais il était là... »

Draco était sidéré. Mais depuis quand ses secrets étaient-ils connus de tous ses ennemis ?

Il questionna Lakhlan à ce sujet mais celui-ci lui assura n'avoir jamais su qu'Harry savait qu'il n'était pas Draco. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait tenu quelques conversations avec lui...

« C'est pas vrai, Lakhlan ! Il savait depuis longtemps alors... On ne se parle pas lui et moi !

-J'en savais rien moi ! Il est venu me parler... »

Et alors que Draco grondait entre guillemets son frère pour son imprudence, une lumière aveuglante venant de derrière le rideau d'Harry les éblouit. Rogue répondit à la question muette des deux garçons.

« Potter sort de son coma. »

Lakhlan se redressa vivement. Peu importe ce que disait Draco et peu importe la relation qu'Harry entretenait avec son frère, Harry avait été un véritable ami durant sa solitude au château, durant tout le temps où il avait du se cacher et surtout, il lui avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne !

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, Mme Pomfresh pénétra dans l'infirmerie échevelée.

« Éloignez-vous tout de suite ! »

…

Son réveil se fit très lentement.

D'abord, il endura une souffrance sans nom. Rien d'autre. Juste de la souffrance. Dans tout le haut de son corps.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'entendre quoique ce soit autour de lui, de savoir où il était, de déterminer la position de son corps ou de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il souffrait ainsi.

Il n'était que douleur.

Mme Pomfresh examina ses constantes. Trop prise par ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne fit pas attention aux deux petites têtes de fouine des deux frères Malfoys qui observaient au rideau, accompagné de Rogue et Dumbledore qui débarquait toujours au moment important...

«... Harry... Harry... C'est Mme Pomfresh... »

Une grimace de douleur se dessina sur ses traits. Puis ses cordes vocables se réveillèrent elles aussi, laissant d'abord échapper un profond gémissement de douleur.

Plus, il se réveillait et plus,... il voulait se rendormir.

Mme Pomfresh commença à s'agiter. La douleur d'Harry semblait être intense. Elle partit fourrager dans ses potions à la recherche d'une potion anti-douleur. Elle souleva délicatement la tête pour la lui faire boire mais toute la douceur dont elle faisait preuve ne semblait pas suffisante.

« Avalez cette potion Mr Potter. »

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui faire boire la potion, ses dents étaient serrées de douleur et la potion lui coulait sur le menton. Des larmes s'échappèrent bientôt de ses yeux. Il commençait doucement à paniquer. Il ne savait pas où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il souffrait.

Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi souffrait-il ainsi ? La douleur l'assommait peu à peu. Chaque respiration le faisait incroyablement souffrir comme un coup de couteau dans la poitrine.

« Il souffre trop Pompom !

-Il va falloir le plonger dans un coma artificiel...

-Mais il vient de sortir du coma ! »

Mme Pomfresh ne fit pas attention aux paroles de Lakhlan qui ne devait même pas être là...

Et ils durent le plonger dans le coma artificiel...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**A demain**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour**

**Alors ça y est le week-end est déjà fini… Ca passe trop vite **

**Enfin voilà le chapitre 16 en attendant…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

* * *

><p>En début de soirée, Harry était sorti de son coma et en fin de soirée, il avait été replongé dans un coma artificiel pour palier à la douleur. De plus, son poumon n'était pas encore tout à fait guéri et la panique provoquée par la douleur n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la blessure. Mme Pomfresh devait donc mettre les bouchées double pour guérir son poumon en totalité avant qu'il ne se réveille à nouveau.<p>

Elle ne quitta pas la chambre d'Harry de toute la nuit, secondée par Rogue et Dumbledore eux-mêmes. A quelques mètres de là, les deux Malfoys étaient silencieux. Lakhlan était particulièrement inquiet pour Harry et Draco était plus qu'étonné de constater que lui aussi. Après tout, Potter avait sauvé la vie de son frère...

Il n'avait pu quitter le lit de Lakhlan. Ils se tenaient étroitement serrés sur leur petit lit une place, incapables de dormir, Lakhlan s'inquiétant et Draco réfléchissant.

...

Au petit matin, le poumon d'Harry était en bonne voie de guérison et les deux garçons avaient enfin pu réussir à s'endormir. Et à des kilomètres de là, une brigade d'aurors pénétrait dans le Manoir Malfoy pour en ressortir avec les preuves suffisantes à l'arrestation de la famille Malfoy. Quelques heures plus tard, une Gazette spéciale arriva par hibou :

_La famille Malfoy enfin démasquée !_

C'est aux alentours de midi que les garçons furent réveillés par des bruits venant du couloir. Entendant de multiples voix dont il ne savait identifier l'identité, Draco pressa son frère de se cacher dans la salle de bain attenante à l'infirmerie et alors que Lakhlan fermait la porte, une armada d'aurors fit irruption dans la chambre, suivie de Dumbledore et du ministre de la magie lui-même.

« Je veux qu'il soit bien entendu Mr Fudge que je soutiendrais Mr Draco Malfoy jusqu'au bout !

-C'est entendu Albus...

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de le bousculer messieurs, il vous suivra. »

Draco comprit le message. Il ne devait pas faire d'histoire même si ces brutes d'aurors le brusquaient un peu. Dumbledore était là comme il l'avait dit. Avec l'histoire d'Harry, il avait totalement oublié le plan qu'il avait monté avec Dumbledore. Si ces aurors venaient l'arrêter, cela voulait dire que son manoir avait été fouillé et que son père avait été arrêté juste avant lui. S'en suivrait probablement le procès de son père puis le sien où Dumbledore plaiderait de son innocence et où sa mère demanderait son émancipation, puis en dernier le procès de sa mère où Dumbledore interviendrait également.

…

Le procès de Lucius fut achevé très rapidement. Il était coupable, la décision était unanime. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à en faire de même pour Draco et Narcissa, Dumbledore rappela que tous avaient droit à un procès décent et qu'il veillerait à ce que les lois soient appliquées ! Un silence suivit ses paroles. Dumbledore défendait décidément trop de monde ! Ils avaient la famille Malfoy, ils n'allaient certainement pas la lâcher !

Le procès de Draco s'étendit sur toute l'après-midi et ils décidèrent de l'arrêter en début de soirée. Il serait repris demain aux premières heures. Une partie du jury réfléchissait sur une possible émancipation alors que l'autre était persuadée que lié ou pas à son père, le jeune Malfoy en suivrait les pas...

Ce qui avait de bon dans l'arrêt du procès au beau milieu, c'est que l'opinion publique aurait le temps de s'exprimer et aurait ainsi son poids dans la balance. L'annonce du procès de Draco Malfoy avait fait grand bruit alors que la veille encore, on parlait de l'agression du même individu par a priori des mangemorts. Draco Malfoy faisait désormais parti de la longue liste des victimes des mangemorts. Ainsi pour tous, il avait définitivement quitté la liste des futurs mangemorts !

Toutefois, Draco était très anxieux. Et si tout cela ne marchait pas ? Si il s'était lui-même envoyé à Azkaban en dévoilant les cachettes secrètes de son manoir ? Dumbledore le rassura, il était innocent et il allait le leur prouver ! Seulement, il faudrait tout dire, ne rien cacher. S'il voulait s'en sortir, il faudrait que Draco accepte que Dumbledore dise à tous que c'était lui qui leur avait dévoilé les pièces secrètes de son manoir. Mais après cela, il serait définitivement un ennemi de Lord Voldemort pour avoir vendu aux aurors son bras droit. La réaction de Lucius ne se ferait pas attendre également mais d'ici ce soir Lucius croupirait à Azkaban à vie... Ensuite et enfin, Dumbledore raconterait toute l'histoire de Lakhlan Luthor, anciennement Lakhlan Malfoy.

En y réfléchissant bien, maintenant que son père était au courant du retour de Lakhlan, peu importait que le reste du monde le sache, les autres familles de sang pur en connaissaient déjà une partie : Narcissa Malfoy avait donné naissance à deux beaux petits garçons mais - et c'est là où l'histoire flanchait - l'un deux était mort...

Il donna son accord à Dumbledore.

Il présenterait son frère au reste du monde !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**A demain^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour**

**Comment allez-vous ? Lundi chargé ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Et tout se déroula comme convenu. Les derniers réticents du jury ne purent plus se voiler la face lorsque l'histoire de Lakhlan Luthor leur fut contée. Draco Malfoy fut déclaré innocent et son dossier de demande d'émancipation était en cours.<p>

Draco regardait la nouvelle Gazette avec en première page une photo gigantesque de lui et Lakhlan, souriant à l'objectif. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais cru un jour suivre les pas de Potter en apparition dans la Gazette ! Il soupira, heureux. Il ne manquait plus que le procès de sa mère. Mais Dumbledore était confiant. Avec l'histoire de Lakhlan, Lucius était définitivement passé pour un père ignoble et un mari tyrannique...

Le procès de Narcissa se déroula le lendemain. Deux jours entiers avaient été nécessaires pour le simili-procès de Lucius et le très long procès de Draco. Aujourd'hui, troisième jour de procès pour la famille Malfoy, Draco avait l'impression que son coeur allait lâcher. C'était bien trop de stress pour lui.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, Narcissa Malfoy fut déclarée innocente.

Ce furent les plus beaux et à la fois les plus éprouvants jours de sa vie. Draco n'en revenait pas. Après trois jours de souffrance psychologique, toute sa petite famille au complet – sans Lucius – revenait avec lui à Poudlard. Narcissa et Lakhlan auraient en effet besoin de la protection de Dumbledore dorénavant...

...

Arrivés à Poudlard, les deux adultes allèrent dans le bureau directorial, Narcissa voulait parler avec Dumbledore de la suite des événements et les deux garçons se dirigèrent directement vers l'infirmerie.

Ils s'étaient attendus à la trouver comme ils l'avaient laissés. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent le fameux rideau entourant le lit d'Harry tiré et Harry réveillé, en compagnie de ses deux amis.

Les occupants de la pièce se turent à l'entrée des deux garçons, l'atmosphère se faisant un peu lourde. Draco, toujours à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, regardait les trois griffondors assis. Lorsqu'on lui avait tout raconté, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son frère, il avait eu le sentiment qu'il aurait pu sauter dans les bras des trois griffondros pour avoir sauvé son frère mais maintenant qu'il était devant eux, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils méritaient mieux qu'un simple « Merci » quand même !

Lakhlan, totalement inconscient de l'embarras ambiant, se jeta dans la salle, exprimant sa joie :

« Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! »

Paniqués, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent sur lui avant que Lakhlan n'ait atteint son but.

« Il ne faut pas le toucher !

-Son poumon est guéri mais ses côtes sont encore cassées !

-Oh pardon... Je suis juste tellement soulagé Harry. C'est de ma faute si tu as été blessé.

-Voilà que tu réagis comme Hermione ! Ce n'est de la faute de personne ok ? »

Ce fut la phrase qui décida Draco !

Pénétrant enfin dans la salle d'un pas décidé, Draco se posta devant le lit d'Harry, bien droit. Ron et Hermione se redressèrent lorsque Draco s'approcha, prêts à en découdre avec lui. Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, haussa la voix :

« Malfoy, je sais que tu ne nous aimes pas mais tu n'as pas à dire à ton frère qui il doit fréquenter ou non ! »

Draco se surprit à esquisser un vrai sourire amusé qu'il accompagna d'un haussement de sourcil ironique.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je venais Granger, rassure-toi... Je voulais vous remercier personnellement d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon frère. »

L'air interloqué des trois griffondors fut hilarant et il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez su que Lakhlan était mon frère mais je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir gardé le secret et surtout de l'avoir sauvé.

-...En fait, on ne savait pas que c'était ton frère... »

Draco fronça les sourcils aux paroles d'Hermione.

« Que croyez-vous qu'il était avec un visage identique au mien ?

-En fait, j'avais pensé à quelqu'un utilisant du polynectar...

-Potter !... Penser à une potion ? Tu m'impressionnes ! »

Harry tira la langue au serpentard ironique. Hermione et Ron furent très surpris de le voir si à l'aise avec le serpentard. Harry, lui-même, s'en étonnait mais il supposait que lier une amitié avec Lakhlan avait eu raison de son aversion pour ces cheveux trop blonds, ce nez trop pointu et ces yeux... gris ?

« Tiens... Vos yeux ne sont pas de la même couleur... »

Tous demeurèrent silencieux à cette remarque plus qu'inattendue. Harry rougit légèrement en constatant le manque total de rapport entre ce qu'ils disaient précédemment et ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Il rougit encore plus lorsqu'il vit Ron hausser très haut les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Ses deux amis connaissaient son penchant pour les hommes depuis longtemps. Il parlait de ''penchant'' car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de concrétiser avec un homme, il se contentait de les admirer de loin sans jamais rien tenter. Alors que Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de lui dire comme ils étaient heureux de s'être trouvés et qu'ils voudraient qu'il lui arrive la même chose, Harry, lui, pensait que sa quête de destruction du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps de flirter... Ils n'avaient ensuite cessé d'essayer de le caser avec tous les hommes de Poudlard alors il ne fallait pas leur donner matière à fantasmer.

« Non, enfin, je remarquais juste !...

-C'est vrai. Draco a les yeux gris et moi, j'ai les yeux bleus. C'est l'une des rares différences entre nous. »

Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter un moment avant que Mme Pomfresh entre dans l'infirmerie.

« Oh Messieurs Malfoy, je suis heureuse de vous revoir... Oh mais peut-être préfériez-vous que je vous appelle Mr Luthor ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils à cette question. Il s'apprêtait à infirmer lorsque Lakhlan répondit :

« Oui, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez par mon nom : Luthor. »

Draco fixa Lakhlan un moment.

« Tu ne veux pas... être un Malfoy maintenant ?

-Non Draco, jamais... »

La voix de Lakhlan s'était faite froide et son visage s'était fermé. L'ambiance était retombée. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Lakhlan ainsi. Draco baissa le regard. Son frère était un Malfoy peu importe les agissements de son père !

« Tu ne peux pas renier toute une famille de sangs purs à cause d'un seul de ses membres. Tu es un Malfoy !

-Je suis un Luthor, Draco ! J'ai arrêté d'être un Malfoy à neuf ans.

-... Mais on ne peut pas être de deux noms différents ! »

Draco sortit de la salle aussi vite que possible, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état mais tous avaient vu ses yeux remplis de larmes. Lakhlan s'en voulut énormément. C'était la première fois qu'il se disputait avec son frère mais c'était un sujet plus que sérieux. Aucun compromis n'était possible. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit qu'il avait occupé dans l'infirmerie les jours précédents.

Hermione et Ron vinrent bientôt le rejoindre, Harry les regardant de son lit, ne pouvant bouger.

« Ça va s'arranger, t'en fais pas.

-Il peut comprendre quand même que Lucius Malfoy m'a renié et que je ne veuille plus jamais porter son nom !

-Mais... pourquoi il t'a renié ?

-Ron !

-Non, ça va. J'en ai pas honte... Il m'a renié parce que je suis cracmol... On ne l'a pas mentionné au procès, ni dans la Gazette... Ils ont fait croire qu'un seul héritier était de tradition dans la famille. Mais c'est pas pour cette raison qu'on renierait un des deux jumeaux, c'est stupide qu'ils aient cru une telle chose. Enfin peu importe... Lucius s'en est rendu compte lorsque j'étais enfant. Draco faisait déjà énormément de magie instinctive et moi, je n'en faisais aucune... Alors à 9 ans, lorsqu'il fut sûre que je n'avais définitivement aucune magie, il m'a renié et a accepté sous l'influence de Narcissa de me trouver une riche famille moldue pour m'élever : les Luthors. Mais quelques jours après, Draco eut raison de Severus, son parrain qui nous a aidé à reprendre contact. Alors toutes ses années nous correspondions et nous nous donnions quelques rendez-vous pendant les vacances. Lucius ne devait pas savoir que nous nous voyions car sa honte serait exposée aux yeux de tous, il avait accepté de ne pas me tuer uniquement sous l'influence de Narcissa. Mais je devais disparaître de leur vie. Un cracmol ferait tâche dans une telle famille de sang pur !... Et je ne sais comment il a su que j'étais à Poudlard, je voulais tellement voir ce dont Draco me parlait tant... Mais j'ai mis ma vie en danger et Lucius l'a su.

-C'est lui qui a envoyé les lianes ?

-Oui.

-C'est horrible ! »

Lakhlan ne put que hausser les épaules mais il était évident que cela devait être très traumatisant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**A demain**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour !**

**Alors prêts pour le chapitre 18 ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

* * *

><p>L'heure des visites était terminée et Hermione et Ron durent s'en aller. Harry resta en compagnie de Lakhlan à discuter durant une bonne heure. Il aimait particulièrement ce moment. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient sorti de son coma artificiel, il avait l'impression qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais fermer les yeux, c'était comme de ressentir la vie différemment, de la voir plus belle et plus précieuse. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à dormir, il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait avec Voldemort à ses trousses et cela le frappait réellement pour la première fois. Il avait essayé de vivre comme tous les autres mais il était différent et il le voyait maintenant. Il était l'élu. Celui qui mourrait le premier. Alors il profiterait de tout, il ne laissera aucune minute de vie lui échapper !<p>

Or il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses côtes le faisaient trop souffrir. Il avait fait le malheur d'éternuer trop fort tout à l'heure et il aurait presque pu décrire la sensation d'un couteau que l'on enfoncerait dans son corps. Il ne pouvait même plus éternuer... Les fenêtres étaient hermétiquement closes depuis cet éternuement.

Découvrir l'étonnante personnalité de ce Lakhlan Luthor était passionnant. En totale contradiction avec celle de son frère. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant de constater à quel point la personnalité de quelqu'un influait sur la perception physique qu'on en avait. Ayant toujours détesté Draco, il ne l'avait jamais regardé. Mais Lakhlan... Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le regarder, lui sourire lui étaient si naturels. Cette petite bouche fine mais charnue, ces lèvres bien dessinées, toutes roses, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ces lèvres étaient roses ! Il avait l'impression de regarder un visage totalement différent et pourtant il fallait l'avouer c'était bien le même. Cette bouche était tout simplement plus agréable à regarder lorsqu'elle vous souriait plutôt que tordue en un rictus méprisant.

_Pourquoi Malfoy tord-il une si belle bouche ? Ca ne peut pas être la même ! Elle est si belle. _

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur cette bouche depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle remuait mais il ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter depuis tout ce temps. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser !

_Oh mon dieu !_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il revint à la réalité en un sursaut. Lakhlan le regardait, silencieux...

_Ah... ben, lui aussi, il connait le rictus ironique !... C'est bel et bien la même bouche..._

_« _Fais pas une grimace pareille, on dirait ton frère !

-Tu aimerais bien !

-Hein? »

Alors que Lakhlan allait répondre, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement. C'était Draco...

_Définitivement la même bouche..._

Harry rougit violemment et détourna la tête vivement, se causant une légère douleur aux côtes.

« Vous dormez pas ?

-Non, on discutait, Harry m'empêche de dormir.

-C'est toi qui parlais, je te signale

-Ouais et toi, tu me fixais... »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur, Lakhlan avait parfaitement compris pourquoi il le fixait. Personne ne savait qu'il aimait les hommes, La Gazette aurait tôt fait d'en faire les gros titres...

Draco fronça les sourcils à leurs réactions bizarres. Son frère taquinait Potter ?

« Tu vois que tu es bien un Malfoy ! A torturer Potter ! »

Lakhlan fronça les sourcils, furieux que Draco revienne sur le sujet.

« Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris, t'inquiète. Tu ne peux pas t'appeler ''Malfoy'', j'ai compris... Mais on ne peut pas avoir deux noms différents maintenant qu'on est ensemble...

-...Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire...

-J'ai bien réfléchi... Peut-être... peut-être que je pourrais prendre ton nom ? »

Harry était aussi sidéré que Lakhlan ! Draco renonçait à son nom ! Ce nom qu'il avait toujours défendu ! Harry regardait les mains de Draco trembler, les yeux gris plein d'inquiétude alors qu'il peinait à déglutir.

« Draco Luthor... »

Lakhlan prononça ce nom comme pour le faire sonner à ses oreilles, pour voir ce que ça donnerait. Et il se rendit compte des tremblements de Draco et de la légère grimace qui tordit la bouche de celui-ci à l'entente de son probable nouveau nom.

« Tu ne veux pas de ce nom Draco ! Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas ton identité. Tu ne connais même pas mes parents.

-Ils sont riches non ? C'est suffisant ! »

Draco dit cela en plaisantant mais des larmes vinrent remplir ses yeux. Lakhlan le prit dans ses bras, nichant la tête de Draco dans son cou.

« Ne plaisante pas Draco, c'est sérieux. Tu ne supporteras pas de porter un nom moldu même avec un frère cracmol !

-Quoi ? Ne dis pas ça, je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi, jamais ! Et si tu veux que je vive dans le monde moldu jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour que je te le prouve, je le ferai !

-... Je le sais bien. Mais je ne peux pas porter le nom des Malfoys et toi tu ne peux pas porter celui des Luthors... »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Harry, témoin de la scène bien malgré lui, se mordit la lèvre. Il avait une idée mais avait peur de se faire rejeter pour se mêler d'une histoire si personnelle. Mais s'ils voulaient de l'intimité, il ne fallait pas se mettre à côté d'un handicapé aussi ! Car il se sentait bel et bien handicapé avec ses côtes fraichement cassées... Il ne pouvait pas partir pour leur laisser plus d'intimité...

Tant pis, il se lançait !

« Peut-être que ''Black'' conviendrait ? »

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure mais ils avaient entendu. Draco sortit doucement du giron de Lakhlan les joues trempés de larmes. Ses joues et son nez rouges firent rougir Harry. Il détourna la tête, gêné. Draco se laissait aller en compagnie de son frère et il n'était pas censé en être témoin. Mais ça lui donnait encore plus envie de les aider, tous les deux. Il découvrait un Draco sensible, capable de pleurer... En effet, ce serait bien que Draco change de nom. Ce Draco là n'était pas un Malfoy !

« Ta mère, ayant divorcé, redevient ''Narcissa Black''. Alors, prendre le nom de jeune fille de ta mère serait une idée intéressante...

-Il a raison. ''Draco Black'' serait parfait ! Ce nom te définit totalement. Issu d'une famille de magie noire mais se rebellant contre tous les membres de sa famille... Tu seras le nouveau Sirius Black ! Ca ne fait que te pousser vers tes propres projets !

-Lakhlan ! »

Lakhlan se tut, se tournant vers Harry. Celui-ci était stupéfait. Il n'avait pas pensé à assimiler Draco à Sirius en proposant ce nom. Sirius avait défié sa famille et n'avait jamais accepté de porter la marque, il était même allé à Griffondor, il était son parrain et il était mort pour cela...

« Harry, c'est vrai non ? Tu ne trouves pas que Draco ferait un très bon successeur de Sirius Black ? Ils ont un fond d'histoire commune... Refusant de porter la marque, se battant aux côtés des forces de la lumière...

-Attendez, attendez une minute ! Quoi ? »

Harry ne comprenait rien. Depuis quand Draco Malfoy refusait de porter la marque ET se battait de leur côté ?

Lakhlan allait répondre mais Draco le fit à sa place. Lakhlan avait bien trop pris l'habitude de parler à sa place...

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je me serais mis du côté de ceux qui auraient tué mon frère de sang froid ?

-Eh bien... Etant donné que je ne connaissais rien de toute cette histoire...

-Eh bien tu le sais maintenant ! »

La conversation s'acheva là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco et Lakhlan s'allongèrent côté à côté dans le petit lit une place de l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Lakhlan, face à Harry, attrapa alors les reins de Draco, dos à Harry, faisant mine de s'arranger, et se mordant la lèvre, il lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin. Harry rougit violemment faisant un doigt d'honneur à Lakhlan. Celui-ci éclata de rire, continuant son petit jeu.

« Bonne nuit Harry... Fais de beaux rêves !

-Endors-toi Lakhlan ! »

Harry souriait joyeusement. Finalement, Lakhlan n'avait pas été gêné par son penchant. Il en plaisantait même. Harry eut du mal à retenir son rire pour ne pas souffrir de ses côtes. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet pour lire un peu alors que Draco éteignit la lumière principale de l'infirmerie.

« Tu ne dors pas maintenant ?

-Non, je vais lire un peu.

-Très bien... Bonne nuit Potter.

-... Bonne nuit Mal... Draco. »

Harry sentit toute la saveur de ce prénom dans sa bouche. Il vit l'étonnement briller dans les yeux gris. Et il crut se faire refouler dans la seconde mais cette bouche... cette bouche lui sourit enfin !

_Définitivement la même ! _

Il lui rendit son sourire avec joie.

« Bonne nuit Harry »

Tout à sa joie, il ne vit pas Lakhlan lui lancer un regard amusé.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà <strong>

**A demain**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour !**

**Et Gros Bisous aux nouveaux reviewers et aux habitués^^**

**Voici le chapitre 19  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba directement sur le visage de son frère, encore endormi. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il s'étira doucement dans le petit lit qu'il partageait avec son frère en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Quoique rien ne pouvait le réveiller celui-là. Il allait se repositionner pour se rendormir quand un cri dans l'infirmerie le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement vers la source de ce cri pour voir Mme Pomfresh, debout, la baguette pointée sur le torse d'Harry. Apparemment ce qu'elle faisait était douloureux. Draco se redressa alors que Mme Pomfresh et Harry ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de son réveil. Harry serrait les dents de douleur alors que Mme Pomfresh psalmodiait une incantation que Draco ne put entendre de sa place. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle le torturait. Harry dut encore endurer quelques secondes de douleur lorsqu'enfin, Mme Pomfresh abaissa le bras. Ce fut ce moment que Draco choisit pour souligner sa présence.<p>

« Heureusement que je vous connais Mme Pomfresh, j'aurais pu croire qu'une nouvelle partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres était parmi nous !

-Oh ! Ne soyez pas ridicule, Mr Malfoy ! Je n'ai fait que poser la ceinture de contention de Mr Potter... »

Mme Pomfresh rejoignit son bureau, outrée. Draco reposa son regard sur Harry qui soufflait encore de douleur.

« Une ceinture de contention ?

-C'est pour immobiliser tout le torse... ne pas souffrir en bougeant, en riant, en éternuant... et pour que les côtes se ressoudent...

-Ca a l'air douloureux...

-Ca fait mal sur le coup mais après ça soulage.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te soulager... »

Sceptique, Draco observa Harry parler avec difficulté. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait pas vu Harry bouger depuis la veille. Harry était assis sur son lit, entouré d'une montagne de coussins. La veille, il avait attribué cela à un énième caprice accordé à Harry Potter, mais il n'en n'était rien. Le fait est qu'Harry souffrait énormément de ses côtes cassées et ne pouvait pas bouger, tout le haut du corps devant rester immobile. La ceinture étant invisible, il n'aurait jamais su qu'Harry en portait une et il n'aurait même jamais su à quel point Harry souffrait.

« Combien de temps tu vas devoir garder cette ceinture ?

-Mme Pomfresh pense que trois semaines seront nécessaires... »

Draco fit une légère grimace. Trois semaines de souffrance, c'était long !

Mme Pomfresh devait lui donner des potions contre la douleur mais on ne devait pas en abuser alors il ne pourrait sans doute pas en prendre à tout moment. Peut-être que si Harry prenait cette potion que son père lui avait apprise... Il faudrait qu'il en fasse mais il ne devait pas se faire prendre, c'était une potion de magie noire... Severus pourrait l'aider à rassembler les ingrédients et à la faire. Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco ne vit pas Harry l'observer.

Au début, Harry s'était senti gêné que Draco ait assisté à sa souffrance... mais maintenant, alors que Draco lui posait des questions et semblait presque s'inquiéter pour lui, il en était presqu'heureux. Draco s'inquiétait pour lui et il en était touché ! On était vraiment passé du tout au tout !

Ses yeux gris pleins d'inquiétude pour lui... Les joues d'Harry rougirent de gêne alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Il en oubliait presque sa douleur...

« Severus pourrait m'aider à réaliser une potion contre la douleur...

-C'est déjà Rogue qui fait les potions pour l'infirmerie, non ?

-Oui mais celle-là, c'est une potion de très haut niveau avec des ingrédients rares et très couteux que le ministère n'a donc pas pu mettre à la disposition de toute l'école. On utilise donc la potion basique mais pas très efficace... Alors que celle-ci...

-Je vais demander à Mme Pomfresh...

-Hum... sauf qu'on risquerait de parler de favoritisme, si tu en parles...

-Mais si je paye moi-même les ingrédients, il n'y a plus de favoritisme...

-Sauf que personne hors de Poudlard n'est sensé savoir que tu es à l'infirmerie donc si quelqu'un d'autre sait que tu prends cette potion destinée à atténuer une grande douleur alors...

-Malfoy. C'est quoi cette potion ?

-Comment ça ? Je te l'ai dit, c'est une potion anti-douleur...

-Mais elle n'est pas que ça... Apparemment tu trouves toutes les raisons possibles pour que personne n'en entende parler.

-C'est juste que cette potion est destinée aux aurors et que t'es sensé être en très bonne santé à Poudlard...

-...

-Et quelqu'un va en entendre parler... Moi et ton professeur préféré : Severus Rogue ! »

Harry eut un léger rire mais se retint rapidement sous la douleur.

« Ne me fais pas rire !

-Excuse. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Les joues d'Harry rougirent de nouveau. Cette fine bouche qui lui souriait... Et ses yeux gris ! Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sourire comme ça. Le sourire de Draco semblait monter à ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux gris brillaient lorsqu'il souriait.

« Alors tu vois que tu as besoin de cette potion... Tu ne peux même pas rire !

-Ouais mais je n'avale pas une potion sans l'analyser

-Analyse-la si tu veux... pour ce que tu en comprendras...

-Hé !... Très bien, tu as gagné ! Je n'avalerai rien du tout !

-C'est pour toi, moi, je m'en moque... »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent où Harry et Draco regardèrent tous deux dans des directions opposées, faisant mine de s'ignorer.

« ...Tu veux m'empoisonner en fait, c'est ça ?

-J'ai dépassé ça Potter...

-Bon alors c'est quoi cette potion ?

-Potter... »

Draco soupira longuement. Il demeura silencieux et regarda son frère se réveiller peu à peu. Il passa doucement sa main dans la chevelure blonde jumelle à la sienne. Lakhlan redressa la tête et en ouvrant des yeux fatigués, lui sourit.

Harry regarda la scène, subjugué. Draco était si tendre avec son frère... C'était une personne totalement différente de celle à laquelle il avait été habitué.

Une fois bien réveillé, Lakhlan se redressa sur le montant du lit, en baillant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

-On discutait

-De quoi ? »

Draco voulut répondre mais Harry fut plus rapide.

« Du fait qu'il veuille me faire prendre une potion contre la douleur en toute illégalité, sans que personne ne soit au courant donc je lui demandais quelle était cette potion... Il ne veut pas me répondre mais il me dit que c'est pour mon bien

-Une potion préparée avec Severus je présume ? »

Draco, agacé, regarda les deux garçons réfléchir.

« Vous allez arrêter ! Vous êtes vraiment...

-C'est probablement une potion de magie noire...

-Lakhlan ! »

Draco regarda son frère avec fureur. Harry lui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était furieux. Il avait failli laisser tomber et dire oui à Draco ! Obnubilé par ses beaux yeux, il aurait avalé une potion de magie noire...

« Une potion de magie noire ? Me proposer une potion de magie noire à moi ! Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ou est-ce que tu es particulièrement stupide ? Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec la magie noire et je croyais que tu avais coupé les ponts avec tout ça Malfoy !

- J'ai dis que je n'allais pas prendre la marque, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais devenir comme toi Saint Potter !

-Pff ! En fait, ce n'était qu'un leurre, tu n'as absolument pas changé ! Mais, tu sais quoi ? C'est plus contre moi que je suis furieux... J'avais oublié pendant un instant qui tu étais...

-Je te conseille de la fermer Potter parce que la seule raison qui me pousse à ne pas profiter de la situation maintenant, c'est que tu as sauvé mon frère ! Mais un mot de plus et je finis tes côtes qui sont déjà dans un sale état ! »

Harry serra les dents sous le regard meurtrier. Il était effectivement en bien mauvaise position dans son lit d'infirmerie. Et la perspective de se voir malmené, avec ses côtes douloureuses, l'avait calmé. Draco était debout face à son lit, s'étant levé sous la fureur et Lakhlan l'avait suivi pour limiter les dégâts. Posant une main sur le bras de Draco qui tremblait de fureur, il le tira à sa suite, le calmant avec des mots qu'Harry ne put entendre. Il l'amena dans la salle de bain et l'y laissa, lui disant de s'y calmer.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Heureusement que Lakhlan était là pour calmer les fureurs Malfoys... Mais alors qu'il pensait que Lakhlan était de son côté, celui-ci revint de la salle de bain où demeurait toujours Draco. C'était son tour d'être furieux.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Alors que tout s'arrangeait entre vous ?... J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit une potion de magie noire et que tu ne touches pas à la magie noire !... Il voulait t'aider idiot ! Il était inquiet pour toi ! Tu crois qu'il propose ses potions personnelles à tout le monde ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, décidé à répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire... Lakhlan lui lança un coup d'oeil méprisant et partit s'allonger sur son lit, l'ignorant...

Décidément ! C'était le monde à l'envers... Lakhlan le méprisait et Draco s'inquiétait pour lui maintenant...

Ah, zut alors ! C'est vrai, il s'était peut-être un peu emporté... Bon d'accord, il s'était un peu beaucoup emporté ! Mais fallait vraiment être débile pour proposer de la magie noire à Harry Potter !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était emporté. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu peur pour lui-même en réalité. Mais ça le dérangeait que Draco lui parle de magie noire... Il avait l'impression d'avoir grondé Draco, lui parlant de magie noire, comme il l'aurait fait pour un toxicomane, lui parlant de drogues... Il avait eu peur pour Draco en fait... peur qu'il redevienne le Draco-futurmangemort-Malfoy...

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, Harry, assis sur son lit entouré de coussins, Lakhlan, semblant s'être rendormi dans son lit et Draco, enfermé dans la salle de bain... Que faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il y était maintenant. Harry avait vraiment du l'énerver...

Bof, Malfoy et lui étaient habitués...

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry sursauta lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Draco en sortit, le visage impassible. Il ne lui lança pas un regard. Inconsciemment, Harry en profita pour l'examiner.

Draco avait profité de son enfermement dans la salle de bain non seulement pour se calmer mais aussi pour faire sa toilette du matin. Mais n'ayant pas prévu de vêtements de rechange, il fut obligé d'emprunter un des peignoirs de l'infirmerie, heureusement à disposition dans la salle de bain.

Harry regardait Draco, subjugué. Il ne savait pas ce qui le captivait autant mais il ne pouvait nier que cette vision l'enchantait. Draco, au sortir de la douche... Il ne voyait rien sous le peignoir pourtant... mais c'était comme surprendre Draco dans sa complète intimité. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco que dans son uniforme et vivre avec lui à l'infirmerie, c'était comme désacraliser la vision qu'il avait de Draco Malfoy. C'était quand même autre chose : Draco Malfoy en pyjama, Draco Malfoy en peignoir, les cheveux mouillés dans tous les sens. Et ce peignoir semblait si épais, si moelleux, si doux... qu'il donnait envie d'être serré dans les bras avec... qu'il donnait envie que Draco vous serre dans ses bras... Harry sursauta et rougit à cette pensée.

Draco cherchait dans sa valise temporaire pour l'infirmerie les vêtements qu'il allait porter. Harry le regarda sortir et hésiter sur chaque vêtement. Harry sourit, amusé, il n'y avait que Draco Malfoy pour avoir le choix avec un uniforme... Il rougit à nouveau lorsque le blond choisit son sous-vêtement. Harry ne sut pourquoi mais il ne put s'empêcher d'enregistrer tous les détails de cette pièce de tissu : un boxer blanc avec des liserés argentés. C'était très loin de ses vieux caleçons à la couture lâche et aux motifs plus que douteux...

Draco s'enferma à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour enfiler les vêtements qu'il avait choisi, n'adressant toujours aucun regard à Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**A demain**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je vois qu'il y en avait qui avait envie de frapper le petit Harry hier hihi^^**

**Encore une fois bienvenue aux nouveaux reviewers et bon chapitre ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

* * *

><p>La journée s'était passée calmement. Ron et Hermione étaient venus rendre visite à Harry entre les cours, Lakhlan se faisait une joie de participer à leur discussion et Draco les ignorait superbement. On n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un seul aussi à l'aise. Il semblait se suffire à lui-même.<p>

Hermione avait tout d'abord essayé de l'inclure dans la conversation, ayant en mémoire son affabilité de la veille mais il l'avait rembarré dans les règles de l'art. Ron, lui, était plutôt ravi que les choses soient revenues à la normale. Harry lançait de fréquents regards à Draco. Cela l'amusait de voir Draco laisser transparaître une légère grimace lorsque Ron donnait un peu trop de la voix sur tel ou tel autre sujet avec Lakhlan alors qu'il faisait tout pour faire croire qu'il ne remarquait même pas leur présence dans la pièce.

...

Le soir, une heure avant le couvre-feu, Mme Pomfresh renvoya Ron et Hermione à leur dortoir. Ils étaient restés suffisamment longtemps comme ça... Harry, Lakhlan et Draco se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Harry regarda Draco toujours allongé sur son lit et toujours silencieux. Il devait avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que Draco aurait réussi à l'ignorer pendant si longtemps. Il était en colère contre lui, donc il ne lui parlait plus c'était logique mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'il ne lui aurait plus parlé du tout, même pas pour l'insulter. L'indifférence entre eux était tout aussi inhabituelle que le début d'amitié qui commençait à se créer entre eux. Et l'indifférence le dérangeait. Il regarda Draco tourner la page de son livre, captivé par ce qu'il lisait.

« MALFOY ! »

Draco sursauta violemment au cri de Harry, son livre, alors posé sur ses genoux, fit un vol plané achevant sa chute douloureusement, ses pages se froissant au sol. Draco lui lança un regard interloqué avant de se redresser pour ramasser son livre.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La tête que Draco avait faite quand il l'avait appelé était tordante ! Mais la vérité était qu'il était extrêmement gêné de son cri. Son rire se fit de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte que son cri n'exprimait que son besoin d'attention de la part de Draco. La journée lui avait pesé et il avait explosé.

Draco lança un regard interrogateur à Lakhlan qui haussa les épaules en réponse. Draco décida donc de continuer à l'ignorer lorsque Harry poussa un petit cri de douleur, posant une main sur ses côtes, tout en continuant à rire pris dans sa crise de fou rire. Draco le regarda les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude :

« Potter, tu vas vraiment finir par te faire mal aux côtes... Potter... Potter ! »

Draco sortit précipitamment de son lit pour rejoindre celui d'Harry où celui-ci ne riait plus du tout, il se retenait plutôt de crier de douleur.

« Quel idiot, vraiment ! Rire ainsi avec des côtes cassées !

-C'est ta faute Malfoy !

-Moi ? Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Tu as un vrai problème Potter ! »

Dépité, Lakhlan regarda les deux garçons se disputer. Ces deux-là étaient irrécupérables... Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas se rendre compte que leurs mots exprimaient tout le contraire de leurs gestes ? Draco traitait Harry d'idiot... tout en l'aidant délicatement à se rallonger parmi les coussins... après leur avoir au préalable redonnés un peu de gonflant pour plus de confort... et Harry répondait qu'encore une fois tout était de la faute de ce vil serpentard... tout en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à ce dit serpentard...

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu as crié comme ça...

-...Je voulais te sortir de ton livre...

-...et ça parce que... ?

-...parce que tu es resté plongé dedans toute la journée.

-Et ça te dérange parce que...?

-Parce que tu m'ignores depuis ce matin en lisant tes maudits bouquins.

-Et tu n'en es pas content parce que...?

-Tu vas arrêter avec tes questions ?

-Non, pas tant que je n'aurais pas entendu ce que je veux entendre...

-...Je suis désolé Malfoy...

-...Va falloir faire mieux que ça Potter...

-Pff... Ecoute, j'ai été stupide. Je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai plus envie qu'on soit ennemi. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Alors je te propose une trêve officielle ! »

Debout en face du lit d'Harry, Draco regarda la main tendue devant lui. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, la main d'Harry dans le vide...

« Je me permets de te rappeler que j'ai mal aux côtes... »

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

« C'était peu comme excuse mais j'accepte ! »

Draco serra donc la main d'Harry avec un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà^^<strong>

**A demain**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour**

**Alors ça y est le week-end est bientôt là ?^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

* * *

><p>Une deuxième nuit en compagnie de Draco et de Lakhlan allait débuter. Harry les regardait se mettre au lit. Mme Pomfresh avait été obligée de faire du petit lit une place de Draco et Lakhlan un lit deux places. Elle avait espéré que le peu d'espaces à partager les aurait fait changer d'avis de dormir dans le même lit. Mais non, les deux garçons avaient insisté. Ils avaient été séparés pendant bien trop longtemps maintenant ils ne voulaient plus se quitter. Et elle s'était dit qu'après tout, ça ne faisait de mal à personne... Lorsque Draco était sorti de la salle de bain, il avait donc trouvé Lakhlan allongé sur un grand lit deux places au milieu de l'infirmerie. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Lakhlan qui lui répondit par un grand sourire enjoué. Draco se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh, il frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Mme Pomfresh, à son bureau plongée dans ses papiers, releva la tête, épuisée après une longue journée.<p>

« J'étais juste venu vous dire merci pour le lit, Mme Pomfresh.

-...Mais de rien, Mr Malfoy... »

Draco fit un sourire à Mme Pomfresh et repartit sur son lit. Mme Pomfresh soupira. Cette année était décidément très étrange...

Harry eut un sourire en regardant Draco faire le va-et-vient pour aller remercier Mme Pomfresh.

Draco s'installa dans son lit avec Lakhlan regardant Harry qui allumait sa lampe pour continuer à lire.

« Tu devrais te coucher plus tôt ce soir Potter, t'as vraiment une tête de déterré.

-Merci du conseil, Malfoy, mais ça ira.

-Comme tu veux... Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Draco, bonne nuit Lakhlan »

...

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla et se tourna immédiatement vers Harry qui lisait encore.

« Pas de ceinture de contention aujourd'hui ?

-Si.

-Alors pas de cri aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai su me retenir »

Draco ne dit rien mais eut une moue de sympathie. Il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en revint, il regarda l'heure, il était encore tôt. Il resta immobile un instant, semblant réfléchir. Harry ferma son bouquin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ?

-Je commence vraiment à m'ennuyer maintenant... Je me suis réveillé mais je ne vais pas en cours alors ça sert à rien d'être levé si tôt...

-Ca fait même pas deux jours que t'es à l'infirmerie, c'est pas la mort !

-Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas un habitué comme toi Potter !

-T'as qu'à lire tes bouquins

-Non, j'ai lu toute la journée d'hier, j'en ai marre maintenant...

-Je le savais que tu ne lisais autant que pour m'agacer !

-Peu importe... Comment tu fais pour être toujours en retard le matin ? Alors que ça fait deux fois que tu te lèves avant moi, moi qui suis pourtant connu pour être un lève-tôt...

-Contrairement à celui-là !

-Oui, Lakhlan pourrait dormir toute une matinée ! »

Ce quatrième jour passa rapidement, Draco maugréant contre l'ennui et Harry et Lakhlan se moquant de lui.

« Ca y est, c'est définitif !... Je déteste l'infirmerie ! Je me suis ennuyé comme un scrout à pétard mort aujourd'hui ! Moi qui croyais que tu passais du bon temps en n'allant pas en cours et en restant à l'infirmerie toute la journée... »

Harry rigolait et tirait la langue à Draco lorsque tous sursautèrent. La porte de l'infirmerie venait d'émettre un grincement... Quelqu'un entrait... Il ne pouvait s'agir de Ron et d'Hermione, ils venaient de les quitter...

Draco se redressa, sautant sur sa baguette et la cacha sous sa couette où il garda la main dessus. Ca pouvait n'être qu'un élève malade... ou des élèves partisans de Voldemort qui n'avaient pas trop apprécié sa trahison... Il était même étonné d'avoir tenu quatre jours entiers sans qu'on ne vienne lui régler son compte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être furieux d'avoir perdu son bras droit...

Sans oublier que Lakhlan aussi était en danger maintenant...

Il pointa sa baguette toujours cachée sous son drap vers la porte, prêt à accueillir quiconque. En une seconde, quelques noms probables de Serpentard passèrent dans sa tête. Son poing serra d'avantage sa baguette alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin. Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors que Blaise Zabini passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ce fumier de Voldemort lui avait envoyé son propre ami !... Alors ça voulait dire qu'il était devenu mangemort... Le regard de Draco se durcit alors que d'autres suivaient derrière Blaise... Pansy, Milicent, Théodore...

Le mage noir avait bien fait son choix...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**A demain**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour **

**Alors bon week-end pour tous ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry sentit son coeur battre plus fort. Draco et Lakhlan allaient se faire attaquer et il ne pouvait même pas bouger avec ses côtes douloureuses. Même muni de sa baguette, il ne servirait à rien, il ne pouvait pas faire de grands mouvements de bras... Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant qu'un Draco plus déterminé que jamais s'était dressé sur son lit, faisant bouclier à son frère, et lançait une rafale de sort sur la petite bande de Serpentard.<p>

A son grand damne, il vit tous les sorts être absorbés les uns après les autres par un puissant bouclier autour des Serpentards. La voix enjouée de Blaise Zabini sortit alors de derrière le bouclier.

« Je te l'avais dit Pansy qu'on aurait besoin de ce bouclier ! »

Alors que les raies de lumière des premiers sorts de Draco variaient selon le sort utilisé, Harry vit bientôt qu'une unique couleur sortait désormais de la baguette de Draco. Il ne connaissait pas ce sort mais apparemment Draco croyait en son efficacité... et Blaise aussi car son sourire disparut bien vite alors qu'il semblait reconnaître le sort utilisé.

« Aucun de nous n'a sa baguette à la main, Draco ! On n'est pas venu pour se battre ! »

Draco persista et soudain le bouclier bleuté vira au gris. Le visage froid, Draco quitta son lit et se rapprocha des Serpentards, tout à coup apeurés. Il esquissa un mouvement de baguette silencieux, le bouclier se resserra autour des Serpentards obligeant ceux-ci à se serrer les uns aux autres. Harry écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il comprenait que le sort de Draco avait transformé le bouclier, créé par les Serpentards, en prison de verre désormais contrôlé par Draco. Ce sort était impressionnant ! Blaise leva les mains en signe de paix.

« On se calme Dray, on n'est pas venu là pour vous faire du mal, ni à toi, ni à ton frère ! »

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent, pas convaincu. Harry, lui, haussa les sourcils d'étonnement au surnom donné par Zabini. Il n'aurait pas cru que les serpentards étaient du genre à se donner des surnoms et encore moins Draco.

« On n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi ces jours-ci Dray et on n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir ! Avoir failli assister à ton assassinat, sans rien pouvoir faire, ouvre les yeux sur plein de choses... Tu as failli mourir... »

Milicent poursuivit.

« C'est vrai Dray, cette histoire a tout changé et je parle au nom de tous en disant qu'on a tous grandi ensemble et qu'on tient énormément à toi, comme à chacun de la bande... On est une petite bande de sangs purs élevés dans l'optique de devenir de parfaits petits mangemorts certes... mais vous êtes ma famille et on touche pas à ma famille ! »

Draco resta immobile un instant semblant réfléchir, les visages des Serpentards étaient crispés sous l'attente. Un sourire mesquin et un brin joueur monta alors à ses lèvres.

« Très bien ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je décide vous concernant alors vous allez rester là en attendant... »

Il était quand même content de les revoir et il voulait vraiment croire à leur sincérité. Il devait s'avouer qu'il s'était senti bien seul depuis le début de cette histoire. Seul, à devoir protéger son frère contre le reste du monde. Lucius lui avait totalement enlevé foi en l'humanité. Il ne croyait plus en personne. Il se terrait dans cette infirmerie sans éprouver un seul instant le besoin d'en sortir alors qu'ils n'étaient plus blessés depuis longtemps...

Tout le monde était silencieux. Il laissa son regard errer sur tous les occupants de la pièce et il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait absolument pas pris en compte l'avis de Lakhlan et d'Harry sur cette cohabitation forcée. Pourtant Harry n'avait encore rien dit de son choix. Il l'observa alors qu'Harry ne lâchait pas les Serpentards du regard. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Etait-il prêt à troubler ainsi sa tranquillité pour lui ? Pris dans son questionnement et son observation d'Harry, il sursauta à l'intervention de Blaise :

« Puisqu'on va rester là un petit moment, tu pourrais élargir la bulle qu'on puisse disposer d'un peu plus de place ? Je me sens comme un lion en cage.

-Non »

La réponse fut brutale et surprit Blaise. Sans avoir eu le temps de commencer, le jeu d'emprisonnement était déjà terminé... Il sentait que Draco les renverrait d'une minute à l'autre, sans plus jamais leur faire confiance. Effrayé à l'idée de perdre la confiance de son meilleur ami, Blaise sentit qu'il fallait agir.

« Draco, nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts ! Regarde ! Tous nos bras sont nickels ! On est venu ici pour que tu saches qu'on était tes amis et qu'on te soutenait. »

Draco sembla hésiter encore.

« Ecoute, tu peux tenir ce sort de bonnes heures... Nous, on est content d'être ici... On ne t'a pas vu depuis des jours, on ignorait totalement comment tu allais alors qu'on a essayé de te TUER ! Ensuite, on apprend toutes ces choses sur notre meilleur ami dans la Gazette ! Dans la GAZETTE ! Je t'ai toujours tout confié sur ma famille et j'en suis à suivre le cours de ton PROCES dans la GAZETTE ! »

Harry ne connaissait pas l'amitié qui pouvait lier les serpentards mais ils semblaient plus soudés qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais Draco ne devait pas se tromper. Il en valait de leur vie. Draco lança un coup d'oeil à Harry et fut très surpris lorsque celui-ci lui fit signe d'accepter d'un hochement de tête. Il lança un regard étonné et interrogateur à Lakhlan qui ne fit que lui sourire.

« Très bien, j'élargis la bulle... Vous n'avez qu'à rester là quelques temps... »

Tout en l'élargissant, Draco prit soin de l'éloigner de leur lit et de celui d'Harry.

Dos aux Serpentards, Draco prit Harry et Lakhlan à parti. Mais même de dos, les serpentards furent étonnés de le voir converser ainsi avec Harry.

« Hum je voulais qu'on discute de tout ça... J'ai accepté de les laisser rester à l'infirmerie sans vous consulter alors si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je peux toujours les renvoyer... Surtout que toi, Harry, tu ne peux pas bouger... »

Harry sourit, légèrement surpris.

« Ecoute, si tu nous assures que ton sort nous protège, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'ils restent... Je n'ai jamais eu peur de quelques serpentards... »

Harry sourit à Draco les yeux pleins de malice. Les serpentards étaient tous agglutinés sur la bulle pour suivre l'échange entre Harry et Draco bien qu'ils ne pouvaient rien entendre de cette distance. Mais au vu du sourire d'Harry, beaucoup de choses avait changé... Il allait falloir qu'ils prennent des notes pour ne pas faire de gaffes, ils étaient en sursis après tout...

« Et toi Lakhlan qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Je suis de l'avis d'Harry... Mais j'ai quand même une idée... Tu peux rendre la bulle invisible ? Tu fais semblant de les laisser sortir et on observe leur réaction ! S'ils sont vraiment tes amis, ils ne feront rien... sinon, tu seras fixé et tu les livreras à Dumbledore... »

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard sceptique et esquissèrent le même sourire moqueur. L'imagination des moldus sur le monde sorcier était sans bornes... Lakhlan fit la moue et Draco eut pitié de lui :

« Hum... c'est une super idée, Lakhlan... Tu serais un fin stratège chez les aurors, tu sais !... ... Cela dit... la bulle ne peut pas devenir invisible, désolé... »

Draco et Harry ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Vexé, Lakhlan s'éloigna. Quittant celui-ci des yeux, Draco vit Harry grimacer de douleur. Rire avec les côtes cassées était en effet extrêmement douloureux. Le regard de Draco se fit alors inquiet. Le fou rire d'Harry semblait plus douloureux qu'agréable.

Draco se précipita sur Harry lorsque celui-ci poussa un cri, agrippant violemment ses draps.

« Respire doucement, respire doucement... »

En proie à la douleur, Harry laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Draco, suivant ses conseils pour respirer lentement. Il se calma peu à peu. Draco n'osait plus bouger. Il était maintenant un peu mal à l'aise. Harry lui enserrait la taille et il sentait son souffle dans son cou. Une fois calmé, Harry se redressa lentement, soucieux de ses côtes et tout à fait ignorant de la gêne de Draco. Celui-ci se sentit d'ailleurs obligé de dire quelque chose pour cacher sa gêne :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry hocha doucement la tête et rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous la douleur. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que sa vision demeurait légèrement floue. La première chose qu'il vit fut un éclat doré mêlé à ses propres mèches sombres. Il venait de réaliser à quel point ils étaient proches, au point que ses yeux eurent besoin d'une seconde pour s'adapter à la courte distance entre eux.

Devant ses yeux, une mèche dorée s'était retrouvée prisonnière de sa masse de cheveux en broussaille. Cette mèche d'or était si proche qu'elle semblait lui appartenir. Leur front était presque accolé. Les yeux gris de Draco étaient juste là à quelques millimètres. Et sa bouche... cette bouche qu'il regardait depuis des jours... si fine et pourtant si pulpeuse.

Gêné, Draco s'éloigna, prenant garde de ne pas blesser Harry en se détachant de lui. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour revenir à la réalité. Il vit Draco se diriger vers Lakhlan et échanger quelques mots avec lui avant de se diriger vers les Serpentards au fond de l'infirmerie. Lakhlan s'approcha de lui répondant à sa question muette.

« Il va passer la nuit avec eux. Il ne peut pas s'endormir, la bulle disparaîtrait... Je pense que cette nuit sera la période d'essai des serpentards... Il nous conseille de dormir, nous. »

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête, regardant le serpentard prendre une chaise et s'asseoir non loin de ses amis.

Les sepentards regardèrent Draco s'approcher d'eux, encore étourdis par le fait d'avoir assisté à une scène aussi intime entre Draco et Harry. Mais ils n'osèrent rien dire à ce sujet... Ce soir, il fallait aller à l'essentiel !

« Bon, Draco ! Raconte-nous toute l'histoire des frères Malfoys. Et je m'en fiche de la version de la Gazette, reprend depuis le début ! »

Draco sourit en voyant les serpentards s'asseoir par terre, ne pouvant atteindre aucun meuble confortable dans leur bulle. Il se donnait l'impression d'une nounou racontant une histoire à une bande de bambins. Mais la sollicitude et l'inquiétude que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux des dits-bambins laissaient tout de même deviner que ce n'était pas une joyeuse histoire.

Oui, il était temps qu'il leur raconte...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**A demain**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour **

**Comment allez-vous ? Toujours bon le week-end ? J'espère, j'espère^^**

**Alors prêt pour le chapitre 23 ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

* * *

><p>Les serpentards restèrent silencieux lorsque Draco eût fini de leur raconter toute l'histoire des frères Malfoys – bientôt frères Blacks. Ils étaient accoutumés à écouter les horreurs des familles de sang-pur mais ces histoires n'avaient jamais touché leur génération. C'était toujours des histoires datant de plusieurs siècles... Elles paraissaient presque ne pas les concerner tellement elles leur semblaient loin dans le temps...<p>

_« Telle chose est arrivée ! _

_-Oh, oui, mais c'était il y a 300 ans, ces choses-là n'arrivent plus maintenant ! »_

C'était ce qu'ils répondaient quand on leur reprochait la mentalité des familles de sang pur... Or cette chose-là avait leur âge... et ne datait pas d'un temps qu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'imaginer tellement il était reculé... Ils étaient en plein dans une de ces horribles histoires !

Blaise imaginait déjà leurs arrières-petits-enfants dire à leur sujet : « Oh, c'est horrible ! » et comme eux, à leur âge, ils rajouteraient : « Oh, mais c'était y a longtemps... On ne pense plus comme ça maintenant ! » et comme eux, ils auraient tort... Sauf s'ils changeaient les choses...

Blaise releva la tête, sortant de ses pensées, déterminé à faire comprendre à Draco qu'il n'était plus tout seul maintenant. Ils étaient là, eux !

« Nous pensons que c'est Gregory et Vincent qui ont prévenu ton père pour Lakhlan. C'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas venus avec eux ce soir... En fait, ils sont dans le dortoir, endormis sous l'effet de la potion de sommeil que nous leur avons fait boire... »

Surpris, Draco répondit au sourire machiavélique de Blaise.

Harry regardait les serpentards de loin. Il avait tout de suite compris au vu des têtes sérieuses et inquiètes des serpentards, ne lâchant pas un mot du discours de Draco, que celui-ci leur parlait de Lakhlan. Et il guetta leur réaction lorsque Draco cessa de parler. Chacun semblait assimiler tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils semblaient réellement sincères dans leur inquiétude. Draco et Blaise échangèrent alors ce qu'il perçut comme un sourire mesquin et Harry se surprit à soupirer de soulagement. Il était inquiet pour Draco. Pas pour sa propre sécurité ou celle de Lalkhlan. Il avait peur que Draco soit blessé si les serpentards le trahissaient, s'ils étaient vraiment passés du côté de Voldemort...

C'était très étrange !

A quel moment s'était-il mis à s'inquiéter autant pour le serpentard ?

Il observa les serpentards converser une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils semblaient dorénavant comme avant. Ils étaient certes emprisonnés dans une bulle et obligés de s'asseoir par terre mais tout semblait comme d'habitude, les serpentards discutaient comme avant.

Au milieu de la nuit, Harry releva la tête de son livre. Lakhlan dormait à poings fermés et les serpentards discutaient toujours. Il déposa son livre et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller derrière lui, soufflant d'ennui. Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté ainsi, assis, à fixer le plafond. Il commençait à somnoler lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Il redressa la tête pour se rendre compte que c'était Draco qui venait dans sa direction.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur des serpentards Potter…

-Euh oui et c'est toujours d'actualité…

-Pourtant tu te refuses à dormir tant qu'ils seront là…

-Non c'est pas pour ça que… Je n'ai pas sommeil.

-Tu plaisantes ! Tu n'arrives même pas à garder les yeux totalement ouverts pendant que tu me parles. Je te l'ai dit, si tu préfères qu'ils s'en aillent, je comprendrais.

-Non non, c'est bon. J'ai un peu de mal à dormir ces temps-ci, ça n'a rien à voir avec eux mais ça va, t'inquiète !

-Potter… On va entamer notre cinquième jour ensemble dans cette infirmerie et je ne t'ai jamais vu dormir une seule fois, tu as des cernes de six pieds de long et tu as l'air exténué. Et ne me dis pas qu'à chaque fois, je m'endormais avant toi et me réveillais après toi ! »

Harry était sidéré de devoir rassurer Draco Malfoy sur son état de santé, de devoir lui faire le sourire rassurant qu'il faisait à Molly Weasley ou Hermione lorsqu'il ne mangeait pas assez… Mais contrairement à ce qu'il ressentait habituellement, il n'en était absolument pas agacé. Il se sentait… comme un privilégié… quelqu'un faisant parti de la courte liste de personnes auxquelles Draco Malfoy portait de l'intérêt et pour qui il s'inquiétait.

« C'est rien, c'est juste qu'avec mes côtes, j'ai du mal à dormir… Je ne peux pas m'allonger véritablement, je ne peux que rester appuyé sur ses oreillers, donc dans une position semi-couchée…

-…Donc tu ne peux pas dormir ? »

L'inquiétude était parfaitement audible dans la voix de Draco. Harry dut retenir le sourire béat qui lui montait aux lèvres alors que Draco semblait si triste et inquiet pour lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco semblait chercher une solution à son problème. Harry sourit tristement en se souvenant de sa brusquerie lorsque Draco lui avait proposé cette potion de magie noire. Sur l'instant, il n'avait pas vu la réelle sollicitude de Draco. Il la voyait pleinement maintenant.

« Je suis désolé de m'être énervé pour la potion la dernière fois, Malfoy. Tu voulais seulement m'aider… »

Draco releva la tête, surpris des paroles du brun. Harry, lui-même, fut surpris de revenir là-dessus. Mais il ne regrettait pas sa phrase. Il voulait vraiment que cette histoire soit réglée entre eux… pour qu'ils avancent.

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça. Une remarque sarcastique sur le fait qu'Harry revienne sur cette histoire lui vint à l'esprit, mais il s'abstint de l'énoncer. Au visage d'Harry, il comprit que le sujet était important et avait besoin d'être abordé à nouveau… Il ne put qu'hocher la tête, le rassurant d'un sourire.

Il était ensuite retourné auprès des serpentards pour achever la nuit tandis qu'Harry, guilleret, reprit son livre à la lueur de sa lampe. Vint l'heure où la lumière du soleil levant vint se substituer à celle de sa lampe et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry prit conscience d'une chose importante… Mme Pomfresh n'était pas passée la veille au soir… Jamais, ce n'était arrivé qu'elle ne vienne pas surveiller les patients de l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Se disant cela, Harry regardait Draco rigoler, toujours en compagnie des serpentards dans leur bulle…

Bien sûr… La venue de Pomfresh aurait perturbé cette petite réunion improvisée… Dumbledore ne devait pas être loin de tout ça... Cela laissait imaginer que les serpentards étaient réellement dignes de confiance.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**A demain**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous**

**Plutôt cool ce lundi ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

* * *

><p>En effet, Mme Pomfresh ne passa pas non plus examiner ses patients le lendemain matin… Et on ne vint pas réclamer la présence des serpentards en cours dans la matinée… Ce fut l'arrivée des deux griffondors, à midi, qui sembla réveiller Draco sur ces faits étranges…<p>

Hermione et Ron, eux, restèrent méfiants quant à la présence des serpentards jusqu'à ce qu'Harry leur explique les propriétés de la bulle entourant ceux-ci. Avec celle-ci, ils ne craignaient absolument rien…

La voix forte de Blaise coupa Harry dans ses explications.

« Et comment se fait-il que ces deux-là aient le droit de venir à l'infirmerie ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil circonspect. Bien que toujours emprisonné dans sa bulle, Blaise semblait beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Il devait savoir qu'ils avaient largement dépassé la période d'essai et qu'ils avaient convaincu Draco de leur sincérité.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre vertement, Harry fut grandement surpris de voir que ce fut Ron qui la retint. Et il ne fut pas le seul à l'être. Tous les serpentards avaient surpris son geste et alors que Blaise semblait bien parti pour une querelle entre griffondors et serpentards, le geste de Ron parut le calmer. Voyant Ron tirer Hermione vers le lit d'Harry pour réfréner toutes velléités de dispute, Harry haussa un sourcil circonspect en direction de Draco. Ron, étant habituellement celui dont il fallait calmer les ardeurs, était aujourd'hui celui qui tenait Hermione à distance des serpentards.

La surprise empêcha les serpentards de dire quoique ce soit. Ils reprirent leur conversation avec Draco et Harry en débuta une avec Ron et Hermione. Harry parla de sujets banals, attendant que les serpentards soient pris dans leur conversation. Il lança alors un regard incertain à Ron, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

« On joue les pacifistes, Ron ?

-… Il avait raison, ils ont autant le droit que nous de venir à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Malfoy… »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Eh bien Ron… C'est moi qui me bats d'habitude pour améliorer l'entente entre griffondors et serpentards…

-Pff ! Arrêtez de faire comme si c'était extraordinaire ! Malfoy a failli mourir et c'est leur ami… Ah mais c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là au pire de l'attaque, Hermione ! Tu faisais tes devoirs de préfet… Toute la Grande Salle avait été évacuée mais nous, on est resté, Harry et moi et on a vu la terreur des serpentards… Malfoy est leur ami comme Harry est le nôtre. Je regardais Zabini paniquer et je savais exactement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir… parce que je l'ai vécu si souvent avec Harry… »

Harry se remémorait toute la scène tandis que Ron parlait. Il comprenait mieux maintenant… Les serpentards n'avaient même pas besoin de ''période d'essai'' la nuit dernière, leur terreur lors de l'attaque de Draco avait été suffisamment démonstratrice…

...

Quelques minutes après l'arrivée des griffondors, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau. Lakhlan était en compagnie de Draco et des serpentards, ceux-ci ravis de faire connaissance avec le jumeau de leur meilleur ami et Ron et Hermione entouraient le lit d'Harry. A l'ouverture de la porte, ils se surprirent à surveiller d'un air ennuyé la personne qui osait pénétrer dans leur antre. Ils étaient si familiers avec l'infirmerie que celle-ci leur paraissait leur être réservée. Ils durent d'autant plus ôter cet air ennuyé de leur visage lorsque la personne pénétrant dans l'infirmerie fut Dumbledore. Dans leur bulle, les serpentards - n'étant pas autorisés à être dans l'infirmerie et ayant de plus loupé les cours de toute une matinée - levèrent le menton, le regard plein de défi.

La voix enjouée et les yeux pétillants, Dumbledore salua tout le monde :

« Bonjour jeunes gens ! La nuit a-t-elle été fructueuse ? »

Harry eut un sourire. Comme il l'avait deviné, Dumbledore était celui grâce à qui Mme Pomfresh n'était pas intervenue la veille au soir, laissant les serpentards se disculper auprès de Draco. Draco sembla d'ailleurs le comprendre lorsque Dumbledore ajouta, tournant autour de la bulle des serpentards :

« Sort très intéressant, Mr Black ! »

Diverses réactions fusèrent dans la salle au nom ''Black'' donné à Draco. Hermione et Ron sursautèrent violemment. Ils étaient en effet au courant du fait que Lakhlan et Draco réfléchissaient au sujet du nom qui leur siérait à tous les deux depuis que Draco était émancipé mais ils ne se doutaient absolument pas que cette discussion aurait abouti de la sorte…

Les serpentards, eux, penchèrent la tête sur le côté, une moue dubitative sur le visage, évaluant ce son à leurs oreilles, avant de finalement acquiescer, faisant signe à Draco qu'ils lui donnaient leur accord… Il pouvait porter ce nom… Draco éclata de rire, frappant Théodore à l'épaule.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de vos avis, à vous ! »

Harry regarda Draco se chamailler avec les serpentards alors que celui-ci n'avait même pas remarqué qu'en se rapprochant pour frapper Théodore, il avait laissé la bulle emprisonnant les serpentards éclater… Mais ceux-ci, eux, le remarquèrent. Un silence s'était fait alors que Draco débattait encore avec Théodore. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il prit conscience de son oubli... Il lança un regard aux serpentards, ceux-ci le regardaient avec un sourire timide. Ils se tenaient complètement immobiles, semblant déterminés à lui montrer qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, ils ne bougeraient pas. Leur immobilité n'en paraissait même plus naturelle, elle en paraissait même douloureuse…

Lakhlan se posta discrètement au côté de Draco. Harry crut en premier lieu qu'il cherchait à se protéger derrière Draco au cas où les serpentards se montraient violents. Mais il comprit bien vite qu'il n'en était rien lorsque Lakhlan posa sa main sur Draco pour la faire glisser de haut en bas, le long de son dos, en un geste rassurant. Draco soupira longuement, fermant les yeux sous la caresse de Lakhlan et répondit au sourire timide des serpentards. Il était temps qu'il reprenne confiance en l'homme. Ses amis ne le trahiraient pas, il le savait.

Les serpentards semblèrent respirer à nouveau lorsque Draco leur sourit.

Ce fut le moment qu'Hermione choisit pour intervenir :

« Euh excusez-moi, professeur Dumbledore mais… vous avez bien dit ''Mr Black'' ?

-Eh oui Miss Granger, maintenant que ce jeune homme est émancipé, il peut désormais changer de patronyme à sa guise et le nom de jeune fille de sa mère était tout trouvé ! »

A la tête surprise d'Hermione, Harry savait qu'elle n'avait pas songé au fait que le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Draco était ''Black''. Elle avait songé à Sirius… Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux comme si elle espérait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il haussa les sourcils, faisant mine de totalement ignorer ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle plissa les yeux de surprise. Harry retint un soupir et détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas envie de donner d'explications à Hermione sur ce qu'il n'arrivait pas encore lui-même à définir. Son regard tomba sur Ron qui lui fit un sourire complice. Harry eut un sursaut devant cette complicité. Il n'avait pas eu de conversations seul à seul avec Ron depuis qu'il était à l'infirmerie alors comment pouvait-il lui faire ce sourire qu'ils s'échangeaient lorsqu'ils étaient détenteurs d'un secret connu d'eux seuls ? Il replongea dans le regard de Ron et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Celui-ci, hilare, lui répondit d'un clin d'œil complice. Il savait que Ron le connaissait bien mais à ce point ça en devenait intimidant.

Durant leur échange silencieux, Draco et les serpentards s'installèrent plus confortablement dans l'infirmerie, les serpentards pouvant désormais atteindre les meubles de l'infirmerie. Harry observa Hermione s'éloigner avec Dumbledore, lui posant des questions. Harry attendit quelques minutes qu'ils s'éloignent avant de lancer à Ron avec agitation – tellement qu'il s'en fit mal aux côtes :

« C'était quoi ce regard complice ?... Y avait aucune raison…

-Eh tu crois que je ne connais pas le regard innocent de celui qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui demande ? C'est celui qu'on utilise quand Hermione nous pose des questions auxquelles on ne veut pas répondre ou quand on lui cache quelque chose ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Harry tritura son drap, le regard baissé. Il savait que c'était normalement le moment où il confiait à Ron ce qu'il cachait à Hermione. C'était toujours ce qu'ils faisaient car ils savaient qu'aucun d'eux ne jugerait l'autre. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'ils se ressemblaient tellement, ils avaient les mêmes réactions, les mêmes idées, les mêmes avis. Mais ici, la situation était totalement différente. Ce qu'il vivait n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que Ron aurait pu vivre… Ils avaient commencé à ne plus être semblables lorsqu'Harry s'était rendu compte de son homosexualité. Il rougit violemment à ses pensées. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas se confier à ses amis… Il savait parfaitement jouer à l'autruche lorsqu'il était le seul dans la confidence mais lorsqu'il devait en parler, tout devenait tellement plus tangible, plus réel. Le nouvel attachement qu'il éprouvait pour Draco, il n'avait jamais voulu y réfléchir et maintenant, Ron l'y contraignait involontairement…

Il releva la tête, replongeant dans le regard de Ron. Celui-ci sourit, soufflant :

« Bon, dès que tu es gêné à ce point, ça a un rapport avec un mec ! »

Harry rougit d'autant plus. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Lakhlan dans leur direction.

« Eh Harry, les serpentards m'ont raconté un tas d'anecdotes sur les misères qu'ils t'ont faites subir. »

Lakhlan relatait avec joie les parties les plus amusantes de ces anecdotes, Harry se battant avec lui pour en donner une autre version. Bientôt Lakhlan en vint à interpeller les serpentards pour confronter les deux versions de la même histoire et quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde, griffondors comme serpentards, en vint à entourer le lit d'Harry pour débattre de disputes griffondors-serpentards passées.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**A demain**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour**

**Dis donc, dis donc, c'est bientôt la fin... Faut dire qu'avec un chapitre par jour, ça finit vite XD**

**Voici donc le chapitre 25  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Mme Pomfresh entra avec fracas dans l'infirmerie, renvoyant tout le monde à part les frères Blacks et Harry. Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Dumbledore avait dû retenir Mme Pomfresh et cela avait dû être très dur pour elle.<p>

L'après-midi avait été plutôt calme, Mme Pomfresh s'était rattrapé depuis son départ et avait exigé le calme plat dans son infirmerie et le repos complet. Quelque chose lui disait que la nuit n'avait pas été dédiée au sommeil… Lakhlan fut le premier à s'endormir après avoir mangé alors qu'il était le seul à avoir dormi la veille. Ayant fait une nuit blanche la veille, Draco dormit avec Lakhlan tout l'après-midi. Ils ne se réveillèrent qu'en début de soirée.

Harry regarda Lakhlan s'étirer en baillant :

« Tu vas réussir à dormir ce soir ? Dormir autant dans l'après-midi va t'empêcher de dormir ce soir.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il dormira très bien. »

Et en effet, Lakhlan s'endormit le soir comme un bienheureux… Harry rigola, se tournant vers Draco :

« Et toi, tu ne vas pas dormir ?

-Non, je n'ai pas sommeil. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Draco prit un fauteuil et l'installa à côté de son lit.

« Euh j'allais commencer un nouveau roman.

-Ah ben parfait ! Je vais voir ce qui te passionne autant ! J'ai vu que tous les livres que tu as lu dernièrement sont du même auteur. Je ne le connais pas c'est un auteur moldu ? »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, regardant Draco s'installer dans son fauteuil à côté de son lit. Le cœur battant, il ouvrit le livre à la première page. Il eut du mal en premier lieu à lire, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers Draco penché sur lui et sur le livre. Il se mordit la lèvre de nervosité alors qu'il suivait quelques mèches dorées s'échapper de derrière l'oreille du blond pour tomber devant le visage de celui-ci. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Draco se redressa brusquement, lui jetant un regard interrogatif. Les mains d'Harry se mirent à trembler alors qu'il paniquait à l'idée que Draco ait surpris son regard et lui en fasse la remarque.

Draco haussa un sourcil étonné, avant de demander, en pointant la page du livre :

« Tu as fini ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la première page – dont il n'avait pas lu une seule ligne – avant de comprendre que Draco avait fini de la lire et lui demandait s'il en était de même pour lui. Il acquiesça alors vigoureusement, du moins autant que ses côtes le lui permettaient, avant de tourner la page.

Il relâcha ensuite le souffle qu'il avait bloqué dans sa poitrine lorsque Draco ne lui porta plus attention, à nouveau occupé par les lignes du livre.

Draco croyait-il réellement qu'ils allaient pouvoir lire tous les deux comme ça ? Il lui était impossible de lire la moindre ligne. Alors qu'il se forçait à en lire quelques mots, le sens ne parvenait pas à son esprit. Il était trop concentré à empêcher ses mains de trembler ! Parce qu'en plus, c'était lui qui tenait le livre ! Il sursauta alors en imaginant que ses doigts empêchaient le serpentard de lire certains passages. Il s'appliqua à ne pas empiéter sur les écritures des pages. Une idée saugrenue lui vint alors à l'esprit… Ses doigts étaient en premier plan sur les pages du livre… comme exposés… Et c'est bien la première fois qu'il se demanda si ses doigts étaient jolis ! Même en les fixant sur la page, il ne sut trouver de réponse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la main de Draco posée non loin de lui et ses sourcils se haussèrent d'étonnement. Les doigts du blond étaient parfaits ! Fins mais pas squelettiques comme les siens… Ses ongles étaient, eux aussi parfaits, manucurés mais tout à fait masculins… et pas une seule veine n'apparaissait comme sur ses propres mains… Harry se sentit soudain gêné d'exposer ses mains calleuses… Alors qu'il remuait de gêne, Draco releva le visage, inquiet :

« Tu as mal aux côtes ? Je suis bête, je n'y ai pas pensé, donne, je vais tenir le livre ! »

Harry ne pensa même pas à s'offusquer du fait que Draco le croit incapable de tenir un livre de quelques grammes à cause de ses côtes, il était trop content que Draco lui trouve lui-même une excuse pour ne plus tenir le livre. Mais à son grand damne, il vit Draco se lever et repousser le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

« Ca te dérange si je m'assieds à côté de toi ?

-Euh non non »

Bien sûr que oui ça le dérangeait !

Décidément, tout le monde voulait qu'il fasse face à la réalité aujourd'hui. D'abord Ron et maintenant le principal concerné !

Il se poussa avec des gestes précautionneux pour faire de la place à Draco dans son lit. Celui-ci s'assit, l'air de rien, les jambes, l'une sur l'autre, allongées sur le lit, le dos appuyé sur les nombreux coussins, le bras frôlant celui d'Harry… Il tint enfin le livre ouvert entre eux deux. Harry était sûr et certain qu'il ne pourrait absolument rien lire dans cette position.

C'était officiel maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus essayé de se le cacher… Il était énormément attiré par Draco. Il cacha ses mains tremblantes sous sa couette et tenta de garder une respiration relativement normale. C'était étrange comme respirer lui semblait soudain difficile. Son cœur affolé le faisait trembler et rendait sa respiration impossible. Il était essoufflé comme en plein effort physique, excepté qu'il s'empêchait de prendre de trop profondes respirations par crainte que Draco s'en rende compte… Seigneur, il fallait qu'il respire sinon il allait défaillir ! Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen quelconque de distraire Draco et l'exiler très loin de son lit pour pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement, sa respiration se coupa encore d'avantage. Il venait de sentir quelque chose sur son bras. Il fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il avait senti contre sa peau mais la sensation revint. Leurs bras étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs poils s'étaient mêlés l'espace d'un instant. La sensation était encore plus forte que si leur peau s'était touchée. Etait-il devenu fou ou ses poils lui envoyaient réellement toutes sortes de sensation ? Etait-il si inexpérimenté qu'il s'extasie d'un contact entre leurs poils ? Il ne devait pas être le seul à le sentir tout de même ! Draco devait ressentir la même chose que lui au niveau de son bras alors pourquoi ne s'éloignait-il pas ? Draco faisait-il exprès de le frôler de la sorte ?... Probablement que non… Le serpentard était beau et avait du succès, il devait être bien plus expérimenté que lui…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà<strong>

**A demain**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour chers lecteurs !**

**Et voici un dernier long chapitre !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

* * *

><p>Grandement intimidé à l'idée de rester d'avantage au côté de Draco à - faire semblant de – lire un livre, Harry décida d'entamer la conversation :<p>

« Mais tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

-Non, je vais rester un peu…

-…

-Et puis de toute façon, j'ai déjà dormi tout l'après-midi...

-Ahah ! Quand tu cherches à te justifier c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche !

-Pas du tout, je ne cherche pas à me justifier, je suis dans mon bon droit si je veux aller me coucher ou non. Je n'ai pas sommeil…

-Justement, si tu t'étais réellement senti dans ton bon droit, comme tu dis, tu n'aurais pas argumenté en disant que tu avais déjà dormi cet après-midi ou que tu n'as pas sommeil… Tu m'aurais dit un truc du genre d'arrêter de faire ma Pomfresh et de te laisser dormir quand TU le voudrais… sinon c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que tu essaies de cacher… »

Draco cligna des yeux sans rien dire. Harry l'avait percé à jour facilement… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire directement que c'était pour lui tenir compagnie. Il allait encore jouer les martyrs en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à se sacrifier pour lui…

Alors qu'il cherchait une excuse valable, H arry le devança, un sourire de défi aux lèvres :

« N'essaie pas de me cacher quoique ce soit, Draco ! Je te connais trop ! »

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Draco s'agrandir de surprise. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'analyser plus avant la surprise de Draco. Elle avait été furtive. Draco l'avait très vite maîtrisée. Il le fixait désormais, silencieux, un sourire aux lèvres. Rougissant, timide, Harry ne sut que dire. Il lui rendit un sourire tremblant, sentant son cœur s'emballer alors que le sourire de Draco s'agrandissait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Draco sourire ainsi... Ses yeux gris se mettaient à briller alors qu'il lui souriait. Il avait toujours cru que cette histoire de sourire se reflétant dans les yeux n'était que pure imagination ou même invention de jeunes filles prépubères. Mais il avait le parfait exemple sous les yeux.

La voix basse et caressante de Draco le fit sortir de sa contemplation :

« C'est vrai, tu me connais bien. »

Rêvait-il ou Draco avait-il dit cela avec un sourire séducteur ? Gêné par ce qu'il se retenait de faire, Harry se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il fixait celles de Draco avec avidité. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que Draco accentuait son sourire et se rapprochait légèrement de lui. Il ne savait que faire. Surtout, ne se poser aucune question… laisser les choses arriver... Il les appelait même du regard… Une chose qu'il avait apprise, c'est que les yeux étaient le meilleur moyen de communication. Ils disaient tant de choses et en même temps, ces choses dites silencieusement pouvaient être niées impunément car enfin, on ne prononçait aucunes paroles... on pouvait même reprocher à son vis-à-vis d'avoir voulu interpréter des choses fausses !... Mais ses yeux, en ce moment, disaient bel et bien à Draco qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Draco se rapprocha alors lentement. Harry brulait littéralement d'impatience. Il avait si peur que quelque chose vienne les interrompre ou pire encore, que Draco se rétracte ! Il tentait pourtant de ne rien laisser paraître et il y avait une réelle bonne chose à être allongé sur un lit à la couette bien épaisse, on ne voyait pas ce qui se passait sous le drap… et la vérité, c'est que, sous le drap, les orteils d'Harry étaient crispés à s'en donner des crampes… Toute sa frustration s'acheminait vers ses orteils à l'abri des regards... car Draco jouait avec lui en se rapprochant si lentement, Harry en était si frustré que ses jambes en tremblaient et qu'il était presque prêt à l'attraper lui-même par la nuque pour lui bouffer la bouche ! S'il n'avait pas ses côtes douloureuses, il aurait parié qu'il l'aurait fait !

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa lorsque Draco, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, ne fit toujours pas mine de l'embrasser. A l'inverse, il posa ses mains sur ses joues, son front contre le sien, tout en fermant les yeux, et poussa un soupir d'aise et de plaisir, tout en frottant son nez contre le sien et en lui caressant les joues. Harry trembla sous toutes ses caresses, appréciant les mains douces de Draco sur ses joues, dans son cou, sur sa nuque… Harry perdit totalement le contrôle en sentant les ongles de Draco lui griffer gentiment la nuque. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il se jeta sur la bouche de Draco pour l'embrasser violemment. Pas du tout surpris, Draco répondit au baiser, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Harry agrippa fortement la nuque et les épaules de Draco pour le rapprocher de lui mais ils durent bientôt s'arrêter en raison de ses côtes douloureuses. C'était tout de même le comble toute cette douleur parce qu'un coussin avait glissé… Il avait tenu quelques minutes mais la douleur était maintenant trop aigüe.

A sa grande surprise, Draco, comprenant la situation, sauta hors du lit, inquiet et se hâta de réarranger les coussins. Harry retint un sourire alors que Draco lui avait pris le coussin fautif des mains pour lui redonner du gonflant et le replacer méticuleusement dans son dos. Une fois que Draco se fut assuré que tous les coussins étaient en place, il se rassit doucement sur le li, prêt d'Harry. Mais pas assez prêt au goût de celui-ci… Harry se chargea donc de le rapprocher de lui. Assez prêt pour pouvoir s'appuyer contre lui. Bien que Draco sourie de ce rapprochement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se traiter d'idiot. Rapprocher Draco au point de s'appuyer contre lui revenait à bloquer Draco pour de nombreuses heures. S'il s'appuyait sur Draco, tout comme ses coussins, celui-ci ne pourrait pas faire un seul mouvement… C'était la contrainte qui le ferait fuir à coup sûr dans l'instant… On ne pouvait rester totalement immobile à moins d'en être obligé par la souffrance comme lui. Mais Draco ne l'était pas lui… Il reprit une inspiration en prévision de la douleur future alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se déplacer à nouveau pour pouvoir laisser le champ libre à Draco pour s'éloigner un peu mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas bien là, Harry ?

-… Oui mais toi, tu ne pourras pas bouger si tu restes contre moi…

-Je n'ai pas envie de bouger si tu es contre moi… »

Harry resta un moment immobile, toujours décollé de Draco, comme s'il avait du mal à croire à ses mots et lui laissait le temps de se rétracter. Draco ne bougea pas, souriant, attendant qu'il comprenne qu'il ne partirait pas. Après quelques secondes où Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, il soupira et attrapa doucement le bras d'Harry pour le remettre contre les coussins et contre lui. Harry se laissait guider, sonné par la douceur et la sollicitude de Draco. Celui-ci semblait décidé à l'étonner toujours un peu plus… Il resta un instant immobile, ne sachant que dire jusqu'à ce que Draco, pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur, dépose de légers baisers dans son cou. Harry rougit violemment et attrapa les mains de Draco qu'il serra fortement. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner pour rendre la pareille à Draco, mais à chaque fois que Draco lui embrassait le cou, il lui serrait fortement la main en réponse. Il ne savait pourquoi mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait émettre aucun son. Il n'y avait que leurs corps qui communiquaient. Son dos était à moitié appuyé sur le torse de Draco et il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Draco contre lui. Il le sentait, le cœur de Draco battait la chamade contre lui. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur le corps de Draco contre lui. C'était si agréable. Il se concentrait sur ses battements rapides…

Il ne sut à quel moment, il s'était endormi. Mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait jour, il était toujours appuyé sur ce corps chaud et il sentait toujours ce cœur affolé contre lui. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il entendit à quelques mètres une voix forte :

« Ah, ça y est, monsieur est réveillé !

-Silence monsieur Zabini, avant que je ne vous renvoie ! »

Harry sursauta violemment en reconnaissant la voix de Mme Pomfresh et de Blaise. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit pour trouver autour du lit de Lakhlan toute la bande des serpentards accompagnée de Ron, d'Hermione et de Lakhlan. Il rougit violemment alors que Ron lui faisait un clin d'œil grivois accompagné d'un pouce levé victorieusement et qu'Hermione le saluait maladroitement, tentant de faire comme si la situation était tout à fait habituelle... Il interrogea alors Draco du regard pour observer sa réaction face à la situation et force est de constater que celui-ci s'en accommodait parfaitement… Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que Draco l'embrassait longuement, en guise de bonjour, devant tous leurs amis.

« Tu vois ! Tu as dormi toute la nuit ! »

Harry oublia un instant la gêne du baiser devant ses amis pour réaliser ce que venait de dire Draco. En effet, il avait dormi durant toute la nuit. Il avait pu s'endormir malgré ses côtes douloureuses et celle-ci ne l'avait même pas réveillé au cours de la nuit. D'habitude il ne pouvait pas dormir plus de deux heures d'affilée sans se réveiller en sursaut de douleur, suite à un léger mouvement. Harry sourit à Draco alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne s'était pas senti si bien reposé depuis longtemps. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réjouir d'avantage que déjà Mme Pomfresh réclamait son droit de faire son travail, c'est-à-dire ausculter ses patients.

« Décidément Mr Black, vous voulez dormir de partout sauf dans votre lit ! »

Draco rit à la phrase de Mme Pomfresh alors qu'il se levait. Il savait que ce n'était pas un véritable reproche, il avait quand même été celui grâce à qui Harry avait pu faire une nuit complète !

La matinée passa tranquillement. Les serpentards, Ron et Hermione étaient allés en cours et Harry, Draco et Lakhlan restèrent à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh en profita pour revenir à la charge alors que Draco allait se réinstaller dans le lit avec Harry.

« Bien. Que dois-je faire maintenant, Mr Black ? Agrandir ce lit également, pour vous deux ? »

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Lakhlan l'en empêcha, commençant à geindre que son frère l'avait déjà oublié. Draco éclata de rire, s'exclamant :

« Un lit pour trois peut-être, Mme Pomfresh…

-Non, mais on aura tout vu ! Merlin, quelle année ! »

Mme Pomfresh leva les bras de désespoir et s'enferma dans son bureau sans plus de cérémonie. Draco rit de plus belle, attendant de s'être calmé pour retourner auprès d'Harry.

« Tu verras Lakhlan, on l'aura notre lit à trois ! »

Un sourire doux aux lèvres, Harry regarda Draco. Celui-ci était debout, à un mètre de lui et pourtant son corps avait imprimé les battements de cœur de Draco dans sa chaire. Il avait l'impression de les sentir encore contre lui comme si Draco était encore là… Jamais il ne voulait que son corps oublie ses battements dans son dos ! Il tâchera de rappeler à son corps, chaque jour, les battements qu'il ne devait jamais oublier…

Mme Pomfresh avait raison.

Quelle année !

**F I N**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est la fin !<strong>

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin^^ En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et la poster.**

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et je vous remercie tous pour vos mots gentils, on se revoit pour ma prochaine fic, je l'ai déjà bien commencé )**


End file.
